Lascivia
by Litha.17
Summary: Tras la prematura muerte de su madre, Kyou Senkawa, una chica solitaria y melancólica, viaja a la ciudad de Konoha buscando el sustento económico del padre que la abandonó antes de nacer. Una serie de revelaciones familiares, conflictos fraternos y debates morales salen a relucir cuando una completa extraña irrumpe en la vida de los hermanos Uchiha. [Sasuke x OC x Itachi]
1. Prólogo

Aún recuerdo con claridad el día en que mi madre, Nagisa, me dejó. Fue al terminar el invierno, dos días antes de que el árbol de cerezo que había frente a nuestro hogar abriera su primer botón. Era una lástima. A ella le encantaba el _Hanami_ no menos que a mí, aunque cada vez tuvo menos tiempo de poder quedarse por mucho a uno de los festivales; trabajó tanto todos los días, por ella, por mí, por las deudas que teníamos.

Pasé más de tres meses con depresión diagnosticada después de la muerte de mi mamá, aunque realmente yo los sentí como años. Me aterraba tener que ser una persona obligada a ser independiente a los diecisiete años. No sabía mucho del mundo, no estaba indefensa ni era precisamente débil pero... ¿cómo sabes cuando eres lo suficientemente maduro? ¿Cuándo dejas de temer tomar decisiones porque no dejas de pensar en sí será lo correcto? Aún, al día de hoy, aprendí que nunca deja de suceder.

Cuando fui consciente de que estaría sola a partir de ese momento, no tenía seis años para aún creer que me había " _traído la cigüeña_ ". Había un hombre que había dejado a mi madre sola cuando supo que yo estaba en el vientre de ella. La escuché muchas veces hablar y llorar por teléfono, pidiendo, suplicando a ese hombre por 1500 yenes que hacían falta para poder pagar el alquiler; ignoraba nuestra existencia y ella ignoraba que yo podía entender más situaciones de las que pensaba.

" _No soy más una niña indefensa_ ", pensaba, cuando me sumí a mí misma en aquella travesía de buscar a mi padre, para que por fin, obtener lo que por derecho me pertenecía: dinero, una seguridad económica que a mi corta edad, era imposible conseguir. "Ya no era una niña indefensa", repetía… Quien diría que la mitad de aquellas palabras eran una mentira. Los jóvenes y adultos somos tanto o más indefensos que los niños. Obligarse a madurar, enfrentar las pérdidas de quienes amamos, debatir entre lo que se cree correcto e incorrecto, moral o inmoral...

Desde el día en que mi madre murió el mundo pareció ser diez veces más complicado de lo que jamás pensé. Desde el día en el que viajé para buscar lo que por derecho me pertenecía, supe que no podía retroceder en mis decisiones.

Hay días en los que solo pienso cómo la vida va a castigarme, o en el mejor de los casos, cómo la muerte lo hará. Y hay días en los que justifico perfectamente todas mis acciones y no me arrepiento de nada.


	2. Padre

Había pasado veranos completos en Konoha junto a mi mamá; visitábamos a la abuela Kanna, era viuda y la adoraba tanto como ella a mí. Kanna tenía un acogedor apartamento en la zona residencial de la ciudad que solo era habitado por ella y sus tres gatos siameses. Sólo tenía un par de habitaciones, pero así me gustaba porque por las noches podía estar más cerca de mamá mientras me cantaba hasta quedarme dormida, y por las mañanas me despertaba acariciando mi cabello; podía sentarme en el extremo del balcón, con las piernas entre los barrotes, la ciudad bajo mis pies y las estrellas opacadas por las luces de la ciudad en mi cabeza.

Podía pasar tardes enteras haciendo dibujos en el suelo de la sala con esas crayolas y lápices de colores maltratados por el uso tan rudo que una niña de mi edad les daba, mientras mamá y la abuela conversaban alegremente en el comedor bebiendo té. La casa de la abuela tenía algo… Tenía olor a café por la mañana, juegos de mesa por la tarde y un largo abrazo de despedida cuando alguien salía de casa.

Incluso las navidades las pasábamos en juntas; una pequeña familia de tres mujeres, todas dejadas por un hombre aunque en un contexto muy distinto. Mi abuelo había fallecido por una enfermedad cuando mi madre era sólo una adolescente, mi madre nunca hablaba de mi padre y yo nunca lo conocí. Mi abuela había fallecido tres años antes que mamá y desde entonces nunca más, hasta ese día, puse un pie en esa ciudad.

Konoha no era una ciudad desconocida para mí, sin embargo mi corazón se aceleraba y un nudo se tensaba más y más con cada kilómetro que recorría rumbo a aquella metropoli. Mis piernas se movían ansiosamente, parecía una persona ansiosa por un cigarrillo. Quizás era porque era la primera vez que viajaba sola, y el saber que cuando regresara no habría nadie esperándome en casa.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que mi madre había muerto de cáncer. Ella era tan joven, siempre me sonreía, y con una sonrisa falleció sobre la camilla de un hospital en la ciudad de Kurama, donde yo crecí y pasé gran parte de mi vida.

El pensamiento de saberme sola en el mundo dolía profundamente en mi pecho, sentía una fuerte presión que me hacía respirar con dificultad. Mi cuerpo se sentía sin fuerza para nada y mi mente muy desolada, oscura; trataba de pensar en algo que no fuese desesperanzador pero era imposible. Tenía que deshacerme de todo eso antes de poner un pie fuera del tren en el que viajaba. No más debilidades, ¿qué clase de control demostraría con mis piernas temblorosas y manos inquietas ante las personas a las que iba a enfrentar?

Mire por la ventana del tren, reconocía el paisaje que recorríamos. Estaba cerca de la ciudad. Llevaba una maleta y una mochila sobre mi hombro, así que llame a un servicio de taxi para que me recogiera apenas llegara a la estación.

¿Qué hacía en Konoha? Buscaba a mi "padre".

Tenía un nombre, sabía el nombre de quién me había engendrado en un 50%: _**Fugaku Uchiha**_. Tenía un domicilio al cuál ir. No habría tenido tanta suerte si mi madre no hubiese decidido guardar aquellas cartas que envió cuando yo era más pequeña, y naturalmente, estas eran rechazadas así que el servicio de correo no tenía otra opción más que regresarlas al remitente. En ellas le pedía ayuda a Fugaku una y otra vez; pedía por mí, que me reconociera como hija al menos si no la quería a ella como esposa. Me dolió leer las cartas, escritas a puño de mi madre.

¿Qué más sabia de él? Nada. Deducía que él tenía un empleo con un salario demasiado gratificante. La dirección del destinatario en las cartas hablaba de un barrio muy bien acomodado en una zona bonita de la ciudad.

Por alguna razón presentía que tenía hijos. No sabía si eran varones, pero si lo eran, los compadecía. Qué más puede crear un hombre tan cobarde cómo Fugaku sino hijos iguales. En las cartas, se hacía mención que mi "padre" se había casado con alguien. Sólo tenía la información que quedaba en esas cartas sin respuesta que permanecieron selladas hasta que yo las descubrí.

Sin embargo, el tema de sus hijos, de su esposa, de su perro o de quién sea quien fuere estuviera emparentado con Fugaku no me importaba mucho. ¿Iba a vengarme del hombre que me ignoró toda mi existencia aun cuando lo necesitaba? Eso no iba conmigo, no le encontraba sentido. Yo solo quería sobrevivir, quería lo que por ley y derecho me pertenecía. Aún no era una adulta, ni siquiera había concluido mis estudios todavía; aunque trabajase arduamente, sabía que no podía conmigo misma durante mucho tiempo ni con la presión de mantener mis estudios regulares y un empleo, algo acabaría por sofocarme. Aún si solo me dedicaba a una vida laboral mediocre, ¿qué clase de futuro me esperaría?

Planeaba algo que era beneficioso para ambos. Él sólo tendría que hacerme llegar dinero una vez al mes, el suficiente; yo regresaría a mi pueblo y todos contentos. No viviría en su casa, no lo llamaría papá y no tendría que convivir con sus hijos (si es que los tenía). Un par de años y después me haría cargo de mi misma como lo hizo mi madre hasta la muerte. Fácil. Sonaba muy avaricioso pensar sólo en el dinero, pero siempre pensé que era un mal necesario en el mundo. Si eso podía pagar mis estudios, alimentarme, vestirme y darme un techo, tendría que conseguirlo de la billetera de Fugaku cómo fuese posible.

Otro dilema que se me presentó fue el cómo iniciaría toda esa confrontación. ¿Sabría su esposa que antes de ella había dejado abandonada a una hija y a una mujer? ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría ella al saberlo, y Fugaku al verme frente a su puerta? ¡Qué escándalo se armaría, todo un drama! Dios, no iba a Konoha para meterme en más aprietos con la familia de él, personas que eran parte de mi completa indiferencia.

Medité sobre el tema una vez en el taxi que me llevaría al hostal donde me hospedaría los días que me tomara solucionar la situación con Fugaku. Esperaba que no fueran muchos ya que, a pesar de que era bastante barato, en el caso de que nada saliera como lo planeado tendría que economizar al máximo. Existía la gran posibilidad de que aquel viaje pudiera ser solo un desperdicio de dinero, el cual era poco. A pesar de esa preocupación, tenía cierta confianza en mí... ¿Persuasiva? Quizás lo era un poco.

Después del viaje me merecía descansar, había rentado una habitación en un hostal, lo primero que hice al llegar fue echarme de bruces en la cama y arruinar el perfecto planchado de las mismas. Mi cuerpo se sentía fatigado, como si algo fuera a enfermarme, aunque desde que mamá falleció me sentía de la misma manera día con día. Quizás, quizás... Quizás era la manera en la que trataba de ocupar mi cuerpo y mi mente todo el tiempo con alguna actividad, mantenerme activa para no sufrir, para no pensar en todo lo que me hacía desmoronar. Tarde o temprano mi carne cobraría factura de los desvelos auto provocados, el ejercicio riguroso que trataba de mantener y otras conductas no demasiado sanas; sin embargo seguiría creyendo que todo aquello era mejor que usar drogas tanto legales como ilícitas.

Me quedé profundamente dormida sin darme cuenta hasta que Sakura, la chica pelirrosa que era una especie de recepcionista y trabajadora general del hostal me llamó, era la hora de cenar.

La primera noche fue la más difícil de todas. Fue el día que me sentí más sola que nunca, más pequeña que nunca. La noche traía consigo un misterioso manto de melancolía y este se volvía más grueso al estar en un lugar desconocido, en el que no posees nada y en el que a nadie le importaría si murieses. Desprotegida era una palabra que podía ayudarme a describir mi situación pero no podía abarcar todo. ¿Desamparada? Más que nunca en la vida. El sueño fue mi único alivio en esa noche, aunque una parte de mi quería huir del mañana.

Una calle de dos carriles, un muro con una verja automatizada, un jardín adornado de claveles y el césped más verde que jamás vi, una pared con una perfecta fachada; era lo que me separaba de él, de Fugaku. ¿Realmente era su casa? Era hermosa, como todas en ese barrio, clásica sin caer en lo antiguo. Era de dos pisos, estaba rodeada de un muro de por lo menos tres metros y una verja automática para los autos, dos autos de último modelo dignos de pertenecer a un hogar como aquel.

Suspiré profunda y amargamente. Deseaba que mi padre fuese un hombre promedio de clase media; un hombre que prefirió irse en lugar de pasar por carencias económicas por una hija no deseada... porqué de esa manera al menos él tendría un excusa que por fin diera respuesta a las preguntas que hacía a mamá cuando tenía ocho años, preguntándome porqué mi papá no estaba con nosotras. Pero ahora él no tenía ni la más mínima, ninguna puta excusa para abandonarme.

Fugaku tenía dinero, mucho, mucho. Si el dinero no había sido una carencia en su vida, entonces ¿Qué lo hizo dejarme? ¿Qué lo hizo dejar a una mujer tan amable como mi madre? No había excusa, simplemente no me quería, no me quería en su vida y su vida era mejor ignorando que yo existía. Lloré como nunca, apenas podía sostenerme a mí misma de pie. Dolor, todo dolía, mi corazón se quebraba. ¿Por qué no me quería? ¿Cómo alguien puede abandonar a su carne, su hija?

Tras tantos años de indiferencia. Me obligue a creer que la falta de un padre nunca me afectaría pero ¿qué hacía en ese momento? Llorar de rabia y sentirme colérica frente aquella casa, maldiciendo en mi mente, sintiendo puñaladas en el vientre, siendo asfixiada por una cuerda invisible.

Una parte de mí quería una excusa para papá, mientras que otra deseaba odiarlo. ¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! No podía contenerme, las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. ¡LO ODIABA! Dos autos, una casa enorme en los suburbios... ¿Era mucho pedir tan sólo 1500 yenes para que no nos desalojasen a mi mamá y a mí del apartamento? Lo odiaba más cada vez que recordaba lo que nos había hecho pasar, me odiaba a mí misma por siquiera haber deseado que él me quisiera. Me odiaba por haberme engañado y haber repetido tantas veces que nunca me derrumbaría frente a él. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo tenía enfrente, aún no.

Venían a mi mente recuerdos, dolorosos que creía ya extintos. Traté de recuperarme de aquellos sentimientos, tomé aire como nunca en mis pulmones y exhalé lentamente. Limpié mi rostro, sequé mis manos y recupere mi postura, o al menos eso intentaba. La boca del estómago me ardía; en aquel momento tenía un tifón dentro y ya no sabía que malestares físicos eran normales sentir. Use unos cuantos pañuelos para limpiar mi nariz y mis ojos.

Una parte de mí quería irse corriendo a casa, tomar un tren y regresar a mi ciudad, quería ir a mi habitación y olvidar que todo eso había pasado. Quería regresar al pasado, cuando mi mamá, Nagisa, vivía y no necesitaba más. Otra parte no. Otra parte quería hacerle saber mi existencia a Fugaku, ser tan imponente y firme con mis palabras que él no tuviese otra opción más que ceder.

Esa otra parte ganó la batalla y cuando menos lo pensé, me hallaba frente a esa gran verja de metal automatizada. Pulsé un botón en el intercomunicador, llamando a la casa.

–Buenos días, ¿Qué deseas?


	3. Encarar

**Encarar**.

1\. tr. y prnl. Hacer frente, arrostrar.

2\. Poner cara a cara o frente a frente.

* * *

-Buenos días, ¿Qué deseas? –habló la voz a través del intercomunicador incrustado en la pared.

Me quedé helada. ¿Esa era su voz? ¿Esa era la voz de Fugaku? Obviamente era una voz masculina, y de un hombre, no sólo de un adolescente.

-Soy tu hija, Fugaku. –Dije en voz alta, con voz agitada y temerosa. Consternada por la situación, pues no se me ocurrió otra forma de responder.

-Disculpa, no puedo escucharte, tienes que presionar el botón de la derecha mientras hablas. –me contestó la voz.

Inmediatamente sentí alivio, aquella confesión había sido muy precipitada. ¿En que estaba pensado? No podía plantarme así como así; además, ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona del otro lado del intercomunicador, quizás, y lo más seguro, es que fuese un mayordomo o alguien de la servidumbre.

-Di-disculpe, estoy buscando al, al señor U-Uchiha. –dije, esta vez presionando el botón mientras hablaba.

-¿Quién lo busca?

Ahora sí que estaba en un problema. ¿Qué sería lo más prudente contestar? Sí decía mi nombre, probablemente ni siquiera se preocuparía por recibirme, después de todo, seguramente ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su hija bastarda. Tuve una mejor idea:

-Nagisa Senkawa. –respondí.

Ése era mi apellido real, pero mi nombre obviamente no era Nagisa, ése era el de mi madre, mi nombre era Kyou. Era obvio que sí hacía aquello, entonces llamaría la atención de Fugaku… saldría a verme. Él no sabía que mi mamá había fallecido, pero su sorpresa sería más grande al saber que no se trataba de ella, sino de su "hija".

-Espere un momento por favor. –se escuchó decir a la persona del otro lado del intercomunicador.

El corazón me latía a mil por segundo. Mis manos sudaban y mis extremidades se agitaban cómo un perro chihuahua. La verja de metal se abrió mecánicamente. La voz a través del intercomunicador me indicó que pasara.

Con los pasos más torpes que jamás di, me adentré. Había un hermoso jardín, un camino de concreto hasta la entrada y un camino igual para los autos. La casa era aún más bella de cerca, la pintura era perfecta, los autos eran costosos y estaban impecables. Caminé a través del jardín, tensa. Mi cuerpo se volvía rígido conforme me aproximaba al pórtico, tenía que mantenerme así si quería disimular los temblores de mis manos y piernas. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi respiración era tan corta que casi parecía que la contenía.

Me quedé mirando la puerta de la entrada, había un vitral alrededor de ella, con los cristales difuminados, no permitían ver con claridad hacia dentro, sólo figuras y siluetas.

La puerta se abrió. Tragué saliva duramente, cómo si llevase una píldora a través de mi garganta, y si no fuera por mi caja torácica mi corazón habría salido disparado. Un hombre salió de la casa, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color ónix, se recogía el cabello largo en una coleta. Suspiré con cierto alivio, él era muy joven, demasiado para ser Fugaku. Su tez era muy blanca salvo por las profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, sin embargo, aquello sólo lo hacía parecer más interesante… Sinceramente, era muy apuesto comparado con muchos hombres que yo había conocido.

-Buen día. –Hizo una leve reverencia, era la misma voz del intercomunicador–. Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿la conozco de algún lado?

Lo miré confundida. Estaba completamente segura de que yo había preguntado por el señor Uchiha… sin embargo, este hombre salió de la casa. ¿Acaso Fugaku no vivía en esa casa? No, no era eso… ¿entonces…?

-Lo siento, creo que ha habido una confusión. –Dije, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo–. Estoy buscando a Fugaku Uchiha.

Él parecía ahora tan confundido como yo. Su semblante cambió sutilmente.

–Sí, ha habido una gran confusión, al parecer. ¿Podría saber por qué lo busca, señorita?

–Es un asunto que me gustaría tratar directamente con él, si no le molesta. –Dije dudosa.

¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente me ponía en contacto con él? El hombre me miró fijamente, sabía que yo le pediría que me dejara hablar con él pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él siguió con la conversación.

– ¿Podría repetirme su nombre?

– Nagisa Senkawa. –Hice una reverencia al presentarme.

–Itachi Uchiha.

¿Uchiha? ¿Él era su hijo? Me quedé inmóvil, literalmente, dejando mi cuerpo inclinado sin terminar mi reverencia.

– ¿Senkawa-san?

Me incorporé rápidamente. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, decidí hablar:

–Disculpa, en realidad es necesario que hable con Fugaku Uchiha… ¿podría…?

–Lo siento, Senkawa-san, eso no será posible. Cualquiera que conociese a mi padre lo suficiente como para venir a su hogar, sabría que él y mi madre fallecieron hace más de dos años.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Una noticia detrás de otra… Las cosas no dejaban de empeorar. Fugaku muerto, mi madre, mi abuela… El agujero dentro de mí sólo se hacía más grande, más denso y más oscuro. ¿Así se sentía no tener familia? ¿Era esto estar solo en el mundo? ¿Así era saber que no había nadie para compartir un vínculo, aunque fuese como el de Fugaku?

Mi padre, mi maldito y egoísta padre, el padre que me abandonó de niña ahora también lo hacía de éste mundo.

 _Fugaku había fallecido, Itachi era el hijo mayor, Itachi era mayor que yo, Fugaku tenía una familia formada cuando yo nací, mamá era la amante de Fugaku, él no nos abandonó por otra mujer…_ Todas estas ideas me pegaban en la cabeza, taladraban mi mente ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Esto era una mala broma por parte del universo? No sabía qué pensar, qué decir, cómo sentirme. Básicamente todo se me derrumbaba encima, me aplastaba, me demolía y escupía. Así me sentía por dentro, destrozada.

Y vacía, hueca, pesada, lúgubre. Miré el concreto en mis pies, mire al vacío.

–Senkawa-san, ¿por qué era tan importante hablar con él? ¿Qué relación guardaba con mi padre? –preguntó de manera directa.

De pronto, mi corazón que estaba tan acelerado hacía algún momento, había comenzado a ir más lento, el cuerpo me pesaba y cuando traté de mirar al Uchiha, la cabeza pesaba tanto sobre mi cuello que no podía mantenerla.

– ¿Senkawa-san? ¿Por qué era importante hablar con mi padre? –preguntó con paciencia.

Escuchaba su voz como un eco, mi vista se hacía como ver a través de un túnel.

–Él… es, era, –traté de hablar, tenía poca fuerza–. Fugaku, Itachi, él… –estaba perdiendo la coherencia del discurso a la par del conocimiento.

Mis piernas flaquearon finalmente. Esperaba sentir el golpe de mi cabeza en el concreto, pero sentí el repentino agarre del Uchiha.

– ¡Senkawa-san…!

* * *

Actuó por instinto, la sujetó antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. Itachi ya tenía la sensación de que algo así le sucedería desde que le mencionó el fallecimiento de su padre, su comportamiento cambió súbitamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó, ella era ligera como una pluma. La llevó dentro de la casa y la recostó sobre el sillón más cercano.

Tenía a una mujer, casi una niña de la edad de su hermano, desconocida e inconsciente en la sala de su casa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿La llevaría al hospital? No, parecería demasiado sospechoso que un hombre llevase a una mujer desmayada a la que ni siquiera conoce. Al Uchiha llegó a atravesársele en algún momento el pensamiento de que la chica estuviese drogada, después de su extraño comportamiento pero realmente no le parecía ser esa clase de persona.

–" _No parecía ser algo grave, bastaría con dejarla descansar. Quizás la noticia de mi padre la impactó demasiado pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué relación debería tener ella con_ _él para afectarla de esa manera?_ " –pensó el Uchiha.

La miró detenidamente. Recostada sobre aquel sofá. Realmente parecía agotada, aun estando dormida. Cómo si no tuviera fuerzas para levantarse por más que durmiese. Se veía vulnerable, indefensa, herida. Por un momento, fugaces recuerdos aparecían en la mente de Itachi: su hermano, cuando él era un niño y se escabullía a su habitación por las noches en las que tenía pesadillas, decía que estar él lo hacía estar más seguro. Sonrió por aquel recuerdo que ahora parecía tan lejano.

–" _Es casi una niña_ , _tal vez menor que mi hermano."_

Se preguntó si alguien le había hecho daño, pues notó sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando. Sus jeans estaban rotos, un estilo juvenil que a él personalmente no le agradaba demasiado.

Confundido aún, se sentó en el sofá frente a la chica inconsciente con los brazos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante. Trató de imaginar de qué se trataba todo aquel asunto, pero todas las teorías que lograba formar, eran absurdas. Ella era demasiado joven para ser una amante de su padre, demasiado informal para tratarse de alguien de la compañía eléctrica de la que su padre fue encargado alguna vez; el apellido Senkawa no le sonaba de nada, su rostro tampoco. ¿Entonces? Estaba ansioso por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué esa joven estaba en su casa. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que aquellas dudas fuesen disipadas por la propia voz de la chica.

* * *

Cuando por fin recuperé el conocimiento lo primero que hice fue tratar de incorporarme rápidamente. Me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de la casa de los Uchiha, sobre el sofá más cercano a la entrada, noté la mirada de Itachi e inmediatamente bajé las piernas del sofá, debía ser carísimo y no quería ensuciarlo. Me quedé sentada frente a él; no me podía ver en un espejo, pero estaba segura de que mi cara era como un tomate…

-¿Ha estado estresada últimamente? –Preguntó con demasiada tranquilidad, cómo si ver gente desmayada fuese lo más normal del mundo para él.

-Más de lo que cree. –Susurré. Hice una pequeña reverencia sobre mi asiento–. Lamento las molestias, esto no suele sucederme… De hecho, nunca me había pasado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente y eso me incomodaba infinitamente.

–No hay problema. Imagino que la noticia de mi padre le impactó de sobremanera pero lo que realmente quisiera saber es ¿por qué lo hizo?

Lo miré sorprendida. Él era directo. Al ver mi expresión, sonrió levemente, quizás pensó que estaba siendo brusco o agresivo pero quería demostrar lo contrario.

–Quiero decir, debía tener una relación cercana con mi padre para que le afectara esta noticia sin embargo creo que él nunca nos presentó, Senkawa-san. ¿Podría saber de dónde lo conoce?

De pronto, por alguna razón me sentí una niña nuevamente, creía que si mentía, él se daría cuenta y las consecuencias serían peores. Y ni hablar de escaparme de la situación.

– ¿Realmente creería cualquier cosa que venga a decirle una desconocida? –Quizás eso ayudaría a minimizar su curiosidad.

–Senkawa-san, ¿habría venido usted hasta la puerta de esta casa, si usted misma no estuviera segura de que mi padre le creería lo que viniese a decirle?

Tenía razón. ¿Era así de elocuente todo el tiempo? Darle rodeos no me llevaría a ningún lado. Y el hecho de que Fugaku muriese no debía detener la razón por la que estaba en Konoha. Podría sentirme sola y miserable en otro momento, uno en el que estuviera de vuelta en casa, tratando de llevar mi vida con normalidad.

Itachi debía ser el hijo mayor, el heredero. Habría sido difícil que convencer a Fugaku de darme la pensión que por años me negó, pero hacer que su hijo creyera que su padre tenía una hija bastarda era doblemente difícil, aunque por algún motivo hablar de ello con Itachi no me era tan atemorizante… Quizás el resultaba lo suficientemente amable como para no parecerme intimidante.

El Uchiha me miró con paciencia, esperando una respuesta. Me busqué en los bolsillos del pantalón y saqué algunas de las cartas que mi madre había escrito a Fugaku hace años.

–Esperaba que su padre me creyese, pero ahora usted debe hacerlo. –Miré las cartas en mis manos, las abrí y desdoblé–. Lamento haberle mentido pero mi nombre no es Nagisa, sino Kyou. Nagisa era el nombre de mi madre.

Él me miró con interés, probablemente preguntándose que tenía que ver aquello con el tema principal. Le ofrecí las cartas, él la tomó dudoso.

–Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Él papel arrugado y amarillento había distorsionado sutilmente la tinta del escrito, pero aún podía apreciarse la delicada caligrafía de mi mamá. Leyó primero la carta más larga y más vieja, luego la más corta.

* * *

 _Fugaku,_

 _No sé de qué otra manera tratar de contactarte, no sé de qué otra manera hacerte entender que lo eres todo para mí… Tú y éste bebé que cargo en mi vientre son mi prioridad, mi única razón de ser en éste mundo.  
_ _Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera la última vez que nos vimos, no hay día que no me castigue y odie por presionarte tanto pero no pude imaginarme sólo abandonando a éste hijo en un orfanato. De verdad lo siento, pero es algo imperdonable para mí, algo atroz. Me enojé mucho por siquiera pensar que insinuabas esa opción, ahora comprendo que nunca serías capaz de proponer algo tan inhumano como eso. Este bebé es el fruto de mi devoción y mi amor hacia a ti, no podría ni imaginar abandonarlo, ¿comprendes ahora mi reacción? Ruego a dios que me comprendas. Ruego porque regreses a mí. Juro que te enamorarás de tu hijo (o hija) en cuanto mires sus ojos, en cuanto toques sus manos o cuando por fin lo tengas en brazos.  
_ _Sé que no es fácil. Yo también estoy asustada, tanto cómo tú. Pero créeme cuando te digo que haré todo lo posible por hacer tu vida feliz, por darte un buen hijo, criarlo con el mayor empeño posible y hacer que te sientas orgulloso de tu familia._

 _Está por terminar mi primer trimestre, será cuestión de tiempo para poder saber si será un niño o una niña y no puedo imaginarme recibir esa noticia sin ti. Estoy emocionada por la idea. Y a través de esta carta espero que te contagies de la emoción que tengo.  
_ _Ansío verte de nuevo._

 _Tuya, Nagisa_

* * *

 _Fugaku,_

 _Has estado recibiendo mis cartas, lo sé… pero no recibo respuesta alguna. No sabes cómo me duele pensar que las rechazas, incluso dudo que estés leyendo esta justo ahora… Aun así, haré el esfuerzo.  
_ _Te necesito. Tu ausencia de respuesta, tu ausencia física sólo me tortura más y más. Si querías castigarme, lo has hecho, y me rindo. No puedo con esto.  
_ _¿Te gustaría el nombre de Kyou para nuestra hija?, porque el doctor me ha dicho que será una niña._

 _Tuya, Nagisa_

* * *

 ** _Quiero darles gracias a las personas que siguen éste fanfic. ¡Me anima mucho ver que está siendo aceptado poco a poco! :3 De verdad aprecio que estén al tanto, y me encantaría leer sus reviews._**


	4. Verdad

Cuando él terminó de leer, me miró incrédulo, pero no sorprendido, sino más bien… divertido. Como si creyese que todo aquello no se trataba más que de una pesada broma de mal gusto de la que ya se había dado cuenta.

– ¿De qué se trata esto, Senkawa-san?

– ¿No cree lo que está escrito en esa carta? Eso pensé.

– ¿Realmente espera que le crea algo así? ¿Mi padre teniendo a otra mujer, y además una hija?

– ¿Qué pruebas quiere? –Contesté segura de mis palabras–. ¿Miró el sello postal? Los descontinuaron el año en el que nací. Y los sellos de la oficina de correos, ¿miró la fecha? Y la fecha en la que se escribió esa carta.

–Eso no demuestra nada. –rió levemente, aún escéptico. Su risa me irritó un poco, me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña y tonta que tenía explicaciones hilarantes y poco probables.

Tomé el sobre que Itachi tenía en las manos y le di la vuelta.

–Mire la dirección a la que se envió, ese era el domicilio anterior de su padre, Itachi. –dije con determinación.

Itachi me miró un poco más serio. Lo tenía, por fin había dado al clavo pero seguía sin ser suficiente. No era momento de arrepentirme, ni de dudar, ni de tartamudear. Nunca había visto a Fugaku, pero tenía a su primogénito frente a mí, mi única referencia de cómo se había visto mi padre en vida. Me atreví a ponerme de pie del sillón en el que estaba. Lo miré de manera confrontativa, directamente a los ojos, sin permitir que me intimidara o me hiciera sentir insegura con sus risas. Estaba a punto de abofetearlo con argumentos, de destruir todas sus dudas, de plantarle cara. Sería tan firme como lo hubiese hecho con Fugaku, sería tan imponente que no tendría otra opción más que ceder ante mí.

–Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, hace 18 años visitó durante seis meses la ciudad de Kurama, cada fin de semana sin falta.

Itachi me miró estupefacto.

– Él salía de Konoha los viernes en la noche, llegaba a Kurama en la madrugada y regresaba a esta ciudad los domingos por la noche. En ese fin de semana, su padre visitaba a mi madre. Usted era muy joven entonces, pero estoy segura de que recuerda perfectamente los "viajes de negocios" que hacía su padre a la ciudad donde yo nací. –Mis palabras eran frías como un cuchillo–. La visitó, la enamoró, la embarazó y nunca más ella supo de él. Nací yo y jamás lo conocí, porque **tu** padre prefirió a la familia que ya tenía formada aquí. Tengo 17 años, Itachi, y Fugaku jamás me hizo falta en la vida… a mi madre sí porque lo amaba, porque ella estaba sola y conmigo en su vientre. Primero le rogó que regresara, porque ella lo amaba, pero después, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo, le pidió que me reconociera a mi como su hija. –Mi voz se tornó un poco más triste–. Mi mamá tuvo muchas deudas cuando yo nací, le pidió apoyo a tu padre pero él jamás respondió… Una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, escuché a mi madre hablar por teléfono con tu padre… Le pedía ayuda, porque no tenía como pagar el alquiler del apartamento en el que vivíamos… –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de recordar a mi madre llorando en el teléfono–. Él dijo "no" y colgó.

Parecía que el Uchiha aún no asimilaba la información; estaba molesto, confundido, atónito, triste… No me imaginó la vorágine de emociones en su interior.

–Pero mi mamá ya no está, Itachi, murió hace algunos meses. Y no estoy aquí para juzgar a tu padre. Tengo 17 años y no sé qué hacer… No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir en este mundo. Pensé que al venir aquí y hablar con tu padre, llegaríamos a un acuerdo, que él me daría dinero al menos para sobrevivir… Y eso sería todo. No vendría aquí a querer ser su hija, a ser una hermana para ti, no destruiría su familia por decisiones del pasado… Por eso estoy aquí.

Estaba temblando. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No sabía de donde había sacado todo el valor para confrontar a alguien de ése modo. Me senté bruscamente en el sofá nuevamente, cómo si hablar de ello me hubiese agotado.

El Uchiha parecía abatido, resignado y decepcionado. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia una ventana, dándome la espalda.

–Creo que ya lo sospechaba. –dijo resignado.

– ¿¡Qué?! –exclamé.

– Cuando era niño, las discusiones de mis padres eran recurrentes cuando mi padre viajaba a Kurama. Mi madre sospechaba de una infidelidad, pero nunca creí que llegaría a esto. –suspiró profundamente. Recibir ese tipo de noticias destrozarían a cualquier persona, pero Itachi, a pesar de su semblante triste, lucía serio.

–Lo lamento, Itachi. –dije suavemente.

–Quieres dinero, ¿verdad? –su pregunta fue demasiado directa. Él permaneció frente a la ventana, mirando al jardín delantero. Noté que dejó de llamarme de "usted".

–Lo necesito. –contesté–. Mi mamá no me dejó mucho, y no quiero abandonar la escuela por un empleo miserable en una fábrica… Además, tengo derecho, Itachi, lo sabes. Aunque tu padre no esté…

–Lo sé. –se dio la vuelta, y se sentó frente a mí de nuevo–. Mi padre tenía una responsabilidad y **obligación** contigo que nunca tomó, es inaceptable, es injusto. No estarías aquí haciéndome frente si realmente no lo necesitaras, admiro eso. Tampoco es justo que tu vida se eche a perder por la falta del dinero que por derecho era tuyo desde un principio, legalmente.

Su actitud me sorprendió. ¿Realmente ese hombre era hijo de Fugaku? ¿Cómo pudo criar a un hombre tan recto y justo alguien tan despreciable como él? No podía creerlo. Su forma de hablar y de tomar la situación me había conmovido de cierta forma, dejándome sin palabras.

–Una parte de la herencia de mi padre será suficiente para ti sola, Senkawa-san.

– ¿Herencia?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando? Sí, debía ser una broma. La familia Uchiha era rica, muy rica. ¿Podía yo tener una parte de esa riqueza? Eso era imposible, en primer lugar no iba a darme una parte de su fortuna así sin nada más.

–Itachi. –Aún estaba sorprendida por su propuesta–. Yo… No necesito mucho. Este no era mi plan cuando vine aquí, no pretendo quitarte una parte de todo lo que tu familia tiene… Cuando te dije que necesitaba dinero, no me refería a esto.

–En el testamento de mi padre, se nos nombró a mí y a mi hermano cómo herederos. Yo seguiría a cargo de su empresa, junto con la asesoría de los otros socios. Pero se estipuló explícitamente que parte de su fortuna, se dividiera entre sus hijos…, esto no excluye a los de sus relaciones extramaritales. Quizás él pensó que nunca te presentarías aquí, como justo en este momento.

–Yo no necesito…

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres parte de la herencia?

¡MALDITA SEA, que dilema! Era más, diez veces más de lo que yo esperaba lograr en mi viaje a Konoha. Una parte de mí lo quería, quería ese dinero, mi vida estaría resuelta durante un buen periodo de tiempo, no lo despilfarraría y sin embargo, viviría cómodamente incluso hasta después de terminar una carrera universitaria…

Otra parte de mí, una modesta y humilde, sentía culpa por quitarle a él y a su hermano lo que su padre les dejó. Fugaku no me quería y eso lo tenía claro, él se habría cortado un brazo antes de heredarme algo a mí. Nunca me consideró merecedora de cualquier cosa que viniera de él, incluyendo su afecto y su dinero… Y ahora, su hijo me quería dar lo que siempre me perteneció.

– Es demasiado. –contesté, bajando la mirada. No podía decidir en ese momento.

Noté una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Uchiha. Como si hubiera esperado a que yo aceptara completamente los miles de yenes que él me ofrecía. Parecía… orgulloso de mi resistencia a recibir ese dinero.

–Comprendo… –sonrió de lado satisfactoriamente–. Sientes que no has hecho nada para merecerlo, ¿me equivoco?

No, no lo hacía. Negué sutilmente.

–Si esa es la razón, ¿Por qué viniste, en primer lugar? Si ibas a sentirte culpable de recibir algo que te pertenece y a lo que tienes derecho, ¿por qué te presentas frente a mí? –me dijo, con un tono serio. Dios ¡tenía razón!

–Yo no esperaba que hicieras esto. –contesté con un hilo de voz, aún estaba conmocionada–. Pasé toda mi vida sin un solo centavo de Fugaku, y ahora, quieres darme un tercio de la herencia que les dejó. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar cuando todo da un giro de 180 grados?

–Piénsalo. –respondió él.

– ¿Y si te arrepientes de esto? –dije inmediatamente.

– _Hmph_. –su media sonrisa apareció nuevamente–. Tienes mi palabra. Además, ese dinero no irá a ningún lado. De una manera u otra, te pertenece.

¿Debía confiar en él?

–Está bien. –respondí, y al mismo tiempo le correspondí a su sonrisa.

¿Cómo era posible que él hiciera eso, tan desinteresadamente?

–Senkawa-san, debes irte ahora.

¿Por qué?

–Sí. –me levanté del asiento.

¿Por qué era tan diferente a Fugaku?

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte? –preguntó con interés.

¿Por qué me sentía mal de querer odiar a Itachi?

–Sí, estoy en un hostal, en el centro.

¿Odiarlo?

–Dime si necesitas algo.

¿Lo odiaba, a pesar de ser tan generoso?

De una mesa lateral tomó una agenda, escribió algo para después arrancar la hoja y dármela.

–Es mi número de teléfono. No dudes en llamar.

SI. LO ODIABA.

–Gracias. Gracias por todo.

Me acompañó a la puerta, y la abrió para mí.

ME ODIABA A MI. Me odiaba por no ser él, por no ser la hija que Fugaku adoró tanto, a la que le dio todo sin pensarlo, que tuvo su cariño. Itachi era tan amable, respetuoso, justo. Él y su hermano lo tuvieron todo… Incluso antes de nacer. Me odiaba por ser la hija de su amante, producto de un adulterio, una relación basada en el engaño y la traición. ¿Nagisa lo sabía? ¿Sabía que tenía otra mujer, otra familia **ya** formada? Si lo sabía, creo que ni yo hubiese podido perdonarla.

¡Pero qué cosas tan horribles estaba pensando de mi madre! La rabia del momento me cegó, debía abandonar esas ideas. En el fondo de mí, confiaba en la inocencia y desconocimiento de mi mamá sobre la familia de Fugaku... ¡Apostaría que él les mintió a ambas!

En aquel momento, nada de lo que sentía o elegía parecía ser bueno del todo. Todo tenía su lado oscuro y su lado de luz. La culpa me invadía el cuerpo. Culpa de sentir resentimiento hacia Itachi, culpa de aceptar algo de lo que no me sentía merecedora, culpa de haber pensado en mi madre cómo alguien ruin.

Todo en mi vida en ese momento parecía un caos… Pero las cosas apenas comenzaban.

Regresé al hostal, sin mucho ánimo y con los pensamientos más revueltos que cuando salí de ahí. El lugar donde me hospedaba, era económico y ofrecía tres comidas al día por un costo extra, y ello, combinado con mis pocos ánimos de prepararme yo misma algo de comer, trajeron consigo uno de los hechos que más tarde serían de mayor importancia en mi vida.

El hostal tenía pocos huéspedes en ese momento, por lo tanto, podía disponer de las áreas comunes casi a mi antojo. Muchos de los demás huéspedes eran turistas que salían a conocer la ciudad, algo que yo ya había hecho tiempo atrás.

Y ahí estaba yo, al día siguiente del encuentro con Itachi Uchiha, en el comedor del hostal, con mi continua aura de melancolía. Creo que eso fue lo que provocó que Sakura, una de las encargadas del hostal, se acercara conmigo, intentando establecer una conversación y por alguna razón no se lo impedí.

–Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí contigo, Senkawa-san. –dijo con una sonrisa, ella se disponía a comer un par de onigiris con alga.

–Para nada. –le correspondí a su gesto amigable.

Yo no era una persona especialmente sociable, pero cuando quería, era algo que se me daba bien. A pesar de ello, nunca hice muchos amigos significativos.

– ¿Piensas quedarte por mucho aquí, en Konoha?

– No lo sé. Depende de muchas cosas. –respondí, fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido–. Quizás solo un par de días, estoy aquí de paso, para "turistear" un poco.

–Ah, turista. –sonrió ampliamente–. Entonces debes tener muchos planes para esta noche, ¿no?

–Mmm. No realmente. –fui sincera.

–Senkawa-san… ¿Es en serio? En viernes por la noche, una chica joven como tú, ¿solo piensa encerrarse en su habitación de hostal? –me miró divertida.

Cuando lo puso de esa manera, sí, sonaba ridículo cuando miles de jóvenes como yo estaban comiéndose el mundo allá afuera. Suponía que en una situación como en la que estaba yo, quedarme a estresarme por pensamientos confusos sobre mis planes de vida era lo último que necesitaba. Además, Sakura parecía ser una agradable persona, a pesar de que noté que se compadecía un poco de mi.

– ¿Tienes algo en mente para nosotras?

– ¡Sabía que te convencería! Ya que eres una turista, y yo soy la anfitriona de este hostal, será una sorpresa.

–O.K. Pero primero, dejemos los formalismos, llámame sólo Kyou. –sonreí–. Aún si es una sorpresa, debes darme un código de vestimenta, ¿no?

–Tienes razón. Un vestido y zapatillas bastarán, nada formal.

¿Vestidos? Mi viaje iba destinado a buscar a mi padre y hacerle frente, no había empacado ningún vestido demasiado lindo. Sakura notó mi expresión.

–Te traeré unos cuantos, para que escojas el que más te guste. –me giñó un ojo, aún con su radiante sonrisa.

Después de cenar, Sakura salió muy entusiasmada del hostal, había dejado a otra chica a cargo mientras volvía.

Mi ánimo no era el mejor en ese día, pero no todo se trataba de sentirse miserable, confusa y abatida. Si algo había aprendido durante los meses que padecí depresión, había sido a no abandonarme a mí misma, a compadecerme y sufrir. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Si quería divertirme un poco, tendría que poner de mi parte.

Cuando salí de darme un largo baño, sobre mi cama encontré tres vestidos diferentes. Sakura había traído los que ella presentía que me gustarían. Ella tenía buen gusto, así que no importaba cual escogiera, luciría bien en mi cuerpo.

Me quedé frente al espejo, dejando caer la toalla que me envolvía contemplé la curva que hacía mi cintura cuando se encontraba a mi cadera; la sombra que mis senos dibujaban debajo de sí y los pétalos rosáceos que yacían sobre ellos, la cascada de cabellos oscuros y ondulados que me llegaban al final de la espalda y el par de ojos del color del pasto seco como en un otoño cualquiera mirándome de vuelta en el espejo, ¿Sería yo tan linda como Sakura con esos vestidos que ella ya había usado? Aquella noche, me esforcé por ello. Me vestí, me peiné, perfumé y maquillé como no lo hacía hace tiempo. De hecho, desde que mi madre había muerto, no había salido por la noche ni mucho menos me había arreglado de esa manera. Me miré de nuevo en el espejo, me sentí linda, cómo tiempo atrás solía hacerlo. Sonreí para mí, pues me parecía a mi madre en muchos aspectos, teníamos la misma nariz y el mismo color de ojos, casi el mismo tono de piel, pero yo tenía una mirada que pertenecía al apellido Uchiha. Había agradecido a los genes de no haberme permitido parecerme demasiado a Fugaku, como seguramente lo hacían sus hijos.

– Kyou, ¿estas lista para irnos? –me llamó Sakura desde fuera.

Por último tomé un pequeño bolso y salí para contestar su pregunta con mi presencia misma. Ella me miró impresionada, con una sonrisa típica de ella.

–Me dan celos no lucir tan bien como tú. –Dijo con una fingida mueca de enojo–. Mis amigos están afuera, esperándonos.

–Vayamos de una vez. –contesté–. Estoy segura de que este vestido no me queda tan bien como a ti, ¿verdad?

Ella rió. A fuera, había un auto impecablemente blanco. Los vidrios estaban oscurecidos, pero distinguía a una persona dentro, y fuera, apoyado en la puerta del conductor, un joven rubio con los ojos más azules que jamás vi.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –La saludó con una gran sonrisa, luego desvió su mirada hacia mí, perdiendo su sonrisa–. ¡Vaya!

–Ella es Kyou, vino a conocer la , él es Naruto.

–Mucho gusto, Naruto. –Hice una pequeña reverencia. Él por fin volvió en sí, saludándome con una sonrisa y también respondiendo a mi reverencia.

–Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no nos la habías presentado antes? –dijo Naruto con alegría y cierta picardía que noté en su voz.

Entré al auto seguida de Sakura. La persona que estaba en el asiento del copiloto no se inmutó por mi presencia, la de una completa extraña, en su grupo de amigos. Parecía no importarle y eso me incomodaba, no pude evitar pensar que mi sola presencia lo molestaba de alguna forma.

En mi vida, había una larga lista de cosas que no recordaba, ya sea por su insignificancia o por mi memoria, pero había algo que jamás podía olvidar: ese momento en el que vi la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos ónix a través del espejo retrovisor. La mirada enmarcada por cejas arqueadas y mechones asimétricos de cabello azabache. Profunda, oscura y penetrante como un abismo. Me quedé helada, casi literalmente boquiabierta.

–"¿I-Itachi…?"


	5. Anochecer

Las milésimas de segundo en que nuestras miradas se encontraron parecían ser más largas de lo que pensaba hasta que el ronroneo del motor del auto me sacó de ese estado de trance.

–Sasuke-kun, ella es Kyou, viene de fuera y se hospeda en el hostal de mis padres. –dijo Sakura, rompiendo el silencio. Su tono de voz era más afectivo de lo usual.

Sasuke… ¿sería el hermano de Itachi? Era imposible que no fuese un pariente de él, eran idénticos, salvo por la diferencia de edad que realmente no era tan marcada. Al verlo por primera vez, en mi mente se atravesó que era el Uchiha mayor, y pude haber jurado por mi propia vida que era él.

Él no dijo nada cuando Sakura nos presentó, se limitó a emitir un sonido gutural dándose por enterado. No tuve valor para decir algo. ¿Era la ciudad de Konoha tan pequeña? ¿Qué posibilidades había de tener para encontrarme con otro Uchiha apenas un día después? La simple acción de cenar en el comedor del hostal me había llevado a esa situación; esa noche, pude haber cenado en mi habitación o incluso ir a una cafetería, pude haber rechazado la invitación de Sakura e incluso portarme introvertida para ni siquiera darle posibilidades de entablar una conversación… Pero había elegido todo de manera que un Uchiha estuviese en el mismo auto que yo.

–Kyou, ¿te sientes bien?

Asentí con un hilo de voz. Quizás lucía demasiado pálida para el gusto de la pelirrosa.

Me esforcé por actuar de la manera más natural y normal que me era posible. La mayoría de la conversación giraba en torno a mí, de dónde venía y que hacía en Konoha. Naturalmente, oculté mis verdaderas intenciones. Sasuke parecía que solo escuchaba la conversación… o a veces ni eso, parecía muy sumido en sus asuntos. Por el contrario, Naruto estaba muy interesado en mí y no sabía sí era porque mi posición de turista le causaba curiosidad o tenía algún otro tipo de interés.

Antes de todo este embrollo, cuando vivía "pacíficamente" en Kurama, salí con algunos chicos de mi instituto, nada formal. No sabía si había algo defectuoso en mí, pero las cosas se terminaban por estropearse. Por alguna razón, cuando las cosas se tornaban más serias, no sabía cómo tratarlos, cómo actuar. Alguna vez escuché a mi abuelita Kanna, diciéndole a mi madre, que la falta de un padre me haría más difícil conseguir un esposo. ¿Estaba relacionada una cosa con la otra?

–Oye, _dobe_ , acelera o llegaremos tarde. –dijo por fin Sasuke, interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

– ¡No me digas cómo conducir, Sasuke! –respondió Naruto, eufórico.

–Debí traer mi auto de saber que conducirías como una anciana. –respondió indiferente.

Ese comentario sólo alteró más a Naruto pero Sakura le hizo una mueca para que no siguiera con la discusión. ¿En verdad eran amigos? Me costaba creer que seres tan opuestos tuviesen una relación cercana, el ambiente entre ellos daba a entender que se asesinarían en cualquier momento.

–Sakura, ¿a dónde vamos? –le dije en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

–Mi amiga Ino organizó una fiesta, hay varios compañeros del instituto. Te encantará, es la mejor vista de la ciudad que tendrás. –me guiñó un ojo.

Y Sakura no mentía. La casa de Ino estaba en las colinas de la ciudad, en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad. Su casa era moderna, vanguardista y elegante, así como la misma anfitriona del evento. El lugar contaba con una terraza amplia que era un perfecto mirador de la ciudad, algunas paredes eran de cristal y eso daba una visión panorámica y hermosa de la Konoha nocturna. ¿Quién no deseaba volver a casa y encontrar tal inefable paisaje?

La integración con el grupo de amigos y conocidos de Sakura no fue demasiado significativa. Ino era una chica bella y agradable, Kiba era similar a Naruto en muchos aspectos pero él era más rudo que amable, Sai era particularmente inexpresivo porque su semblante se limitaba a una sonrisa amigable, Hinata era la chica más tímida del lugar pero intentaba integrarse a la reunión, Shino era tan callado como Sasuke, Shikamaru parecía ser la persona con menos interés de la reunión y a pesar de ello se divertía. La mayoría de las personas ahí, incluyendo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, eran un año meses mayores que yo; casi todos ellos se conocían por parte del instituto al que asistieron, y a pesar de haber comenzado la universidad recientemente, mantenían el contacto entre ellos.

Naturalmente habían muchas más personas en la fiesta, muchas de las cuales no fueron relevantes posteriormente en mi vida o simplemente no volví a tratar con ellas después de esa noche.

Y a pesar de ello… De ser una completa desconocida para ellos, se esforzaron por integrarme a su círculo social. ¿Eran corteses porque era la invitada de Sakura o ellos eran así todo el tiempo? No era algo que podía averiguar.

Recuerdo que durante un momento, cuando la noche apenas comenzaba, me aparté de la multitud. Aún después de las atenciones de todos, no podía evitar sentirme como un pez fuera del agua. Todos ahí tenían un estatus y estilo de vida muy diferente al mío. Y aunque lograse crear vínculos, no durarían… En unos días me iría de Konoha para siempre, para no molestar a Itachi ni a Sasuke con el tormentoso pasado de Fugaku, ni a mí misma.

Miré a la multitud, oía la música y sentía el olor de los bocadillos que nos ofrecían a los invitados. No pude evitar sentir melancolía… Ni siquiera todo el dinero que Itachi me diera, podía darme un momento como el que ellos estaban viviendo.

– ¡No deberías estar aquí, Kyou-chan!

La voz entusiasta de Naruto me rescató de aquellos pensamientos depresivos que cada vez eran más frecuentes en mí. Me ofreció un vaso de cristal con refresco de cola y un ligero olor a ron. Lo acepté sin chistar a pesar de que no solía beber frecuentemente.

–En ese caso, tu tampoco, Naruto. –contesté divertida.

–Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí sin compañía.

–Creo que justo ahora tengo toda la compañía que necesito... –él sonrió orgulloso–: ¡este vaso de ron!

Su semblante cambió a uno de decepción.

– ¡Espero que ese vaso de ron te lleve de vuelta al hostal! –dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Me reí, para darle a entender que sólo bromeaba. Él también lo tomó con humor.

–No te agradecí por traerme aquí.

–No tienes porqué. –Respondió él con cortesía–. Desde que Sakura trabaja en el hostal de sus padres, solemos tener muchos invitados especiales. A ella le gusta conocer y salir con gente nueva.

– ¿Y a ustedes? –inquirí.

– ¡La respuesta es obvia! –respondió convencido–. ¿Acaso alguien te ha hecho pensar que no es así?

–Claro que no. –dije inmediatamente–. Algunas personas no lo expresan como tú, eso es todo.

–Lo dices por Sasuke. –dedujo–. Él siempre ha sido así, no te lo tomes personal. A veces es un idiota apático, pero es mi amigo y es una buena persona. Toma tiempo ganarse su confianza.

– ¿Son cercanos? –traté de no sonar demasiado interesada.

–Él es mi mejor amigo. –Dijo con alegría, orgulloso por su respuesta. – Nos conocemos desde pequeños, mi padre y el suyo trabajaban en la misma compañía. –lo miré atenta, quería que supiera que me gustaba escucharlo–. Aunque ahora mi padre trabaja con su hermano mayor…

Naruto estaba proporcionándome mucha información, información que él veía como un tema trivial e inocente. Sólo necesitaba una pista más, _una_ , y mis dudas quedarían confirmadas.

–Así que Sasuke tiene un hermano. –Naruto asintió.

– ¡Pero Itachi es mucho más agradable! –bromeó Naruto soltando una risa.

Traté de reír junto con Naruto para simular que nuestra plática era una cómo cualquier otra. Era un hecho: estaba en medio de una fiesta con el otro hijo de Fugaku. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar de una manera muy catastrófica, por un momento me sumergí en una realidad en la que, por un motivo absurdo sin aparente sentido, Sasuke se enteraba de nuestra relación de sangre y en un arranque de ira descontrolada, arremetía contra mí, me daba una paliza sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía y nadie podía detenerlo. Lo sé, una idea demente y estúpida que pasajeramente parecía lógica en mi imaginación.

–Eh, Kyou, ¿acaso estas preguntándote sí Itachi es guapo? Lo es, ¡pero no tanto como yo, _dattebayo!_

La risa del rubio me contagió de tal manera que el desastroso e incoherente escenario en mi mente se esfumó. Si bien, Itachi era sumamente atractivo, Naruto era especialmente apuesto. El brillo de los ojos celestes de Naruto no se opacaba ni bajo el terciopelo negro de la noche, y lo único que brillaba tanto como su sonrisa era la luna que esa noche se escondía en una nube grisácea… Kyou, ¿desde cuando eras tan poética?

– ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó extrañado por mi fija mirada en él.

–Estoy distraída. –reí para mis adentros. El vaso de ron en mis manos ya estaba a la mitad.

–Te daré en que concentrarte.

¿Era yo o aquello había sonado muy sugestivo? Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Naruto me llevó con la multitud con una expresión de malicia y diversión. La música sonaba más fuerte de lo que lo hacía en el lugar apartado del que Naruto me sacó, y cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de una pequeña multitud que bailaba. Naruto tomó mis muñecas para mover mis brazos y mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Reí por nerviosismo. El rubio estaba rompiendo la burbuja que interponía entre las demás personas y yo que durante mucho tiempo formé. Los actos de Naruto eran mazas que rompían mi coraza de cemento. No lo pensé más y le seguí el juego, o mejor dicho, el baile; sin soltar el vaso con ron a medio beber.

El terapeuta al que acudí cuando padecí depresión, dijo que llevar a cabo actividades diferentes me ayudaría a superar mi situación, a romper mi zona de confort y distraer mi mente… En ese momento, lo creí el hombre más sabio del mundo. ¡Funcionaba!, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la música, me relajaba, se abría una llave de paso en mi cuerpo que dejaba drenar mis tensiones y preocupaciones.

Me sumergí en la melodía moderna y en los brazos de mi acompañante rubio, le rodee el cuello con mi mano libre. Danzábamos juntos y después separados, nos mirábamos cómplices y sonreíamos tontamente. _Adiós, caparazón autoformado_.

A unos metros de mí, la anfitriona de la fiesta y la pelirrosa que me había llevado a ella también se divertían. Shikamaru era "arrastrado" a bailar por otra chica rubia y alta. Nosotros no éramos los únicos, yo estaba rodeada de gente. No me agobiaban, era una multitud increíble la que había en aquella fiesta, y aun así la casa era tan grande que todos andaban libremente por ella.

Cuando advertí mi vaso vacío, me separé del tumulto de gente para poder servirme un trago igual. No quise hacer esperar a mi acompañante rubio, pero creo hacerlo esperar un par de segundos más hubiese sido mejor a derramar casi toda mi bebida sobre la persona con la que choqué cuando giré sobre mis talones después de prepararme dichoso trago.

Fue en cuestión de segundos, siquiera antes de poder tener mi vista al frente y poder trazar una ruta mental hacia Naruto, que choqué con un torso de camisa negra rápidamente humedecida con olor a ron.

–Yo lo…. –me disponía a disculparme con urgencia cuando encontré la mirada ónix que tanto temía escrutándome con frialdad.

Las palabras quedaron retenidas en mi garganta. Si la combustión espontánea existía, aquel momento hubiese sido el correcto para que me sucediese a mí.

–Lo… –traté de al menos completar mi disculpa pero no tenía aliento–. Lo lamento mucho.

– ¿Lamentas haber derramado tu bebida en mí o lamentas ser una tonta? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo en sangre. Él tampoco había sido muy hábil, posicionándose detrás de las personas sin hacer ruido.

Ino apareció a mi rescate. Miró la escena avergonzada por mí y por Sasuke. Después lanzó una risa leve para romper la tensión que se formó alrededor de nosotros.

–Ah, Sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes más fresco ahora? El calor del verano es insoportable, ¿no? –dijo a modo de broma, Sasuke no le tomó gracia. Tomó algunas servilletas de papel, puso una en el torso del Uchiha y otra en mis manos–. Puedes asearte en el lavabo de arriba, Kyou ¡acompáñalo! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él.

Enrojecí aún más por su comentario. La rubia nos empujó a los dos fuera de la escena, era obvio que, como anfitriona, no deseaba que se armara un escándalo en medio de la fiesta cuando ésta no estaba ni cerca de terminarse.

Antes de poder presentar una habitual segunda disculpa, Sasuke desapareció al doblar el rellano de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. ¿Debía seguirlo? Tenía poca paciencia, era evidente, podía empeorar las cosas y sinceramente estar lo más lejos de él era lo mejor para ambos.

– ¿No vendrás a reparar el producto de tu torpeza? –me llamó desde arriba.

Sasuke era la viva representación humana de la falta de tacto verbal. Me hizo hervir la sangre con aquel comentario. Empezaba a aborrecer su actitud y al mismo tiempo le temía… No, no le temía a él, le temía a la situación. Mi parte lógica y racional me decía que él no tenía sospecha de nada, Itachi no se habría atrevido a hablarle de un tema tan delicado a su hermano… ¿o sí?

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, lo último que deseaba era molestarlo más. Había una puerta semi abierta, la luz encendida desde dentro iluminaba sutilmente el largo pasillo que de ninguna manera resultaba menos amplio y lujoso que la primera planta. La familia Yamanaka tenía buen gusto. La puerta entre abierta era una habitación, una de las tantas que tenía la gran casa de Ino.

Ahí estaba él, en el cuarto de baño propio de la habitación, lavándose las manos con olor a ron.

La personalidad de Sasuke era claramente difícil, tosca y fría. _¿En verdad era hermano de Itachi?_ , llegué a preguntarme. Su hermano era un caso totalmente distinto. La actitud impredecible del Uchiha menor era lo que provocaba mi ansiedad, era perturbante pensar en Sasuke recibiendo la noticia de que tenía una media hermana bastarda producto de una infidelidad, me ponía los nervios de punta.

La clara evitación del Uchiha me llevó a no darme cuenta, hasta ese momento que lo vi bajo la luz clara del cuarto de baño, que era tan atractivo como su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué no había más genes Uchiha en el mundo? Estaba segura de que las mujeres, y algunos hombres, vivirían sexualmente más satisfechos de esa manera.

–Si sólo vas a estar observando, no me servirás de nada.

La embelesante belleza de Sasuke Uchiha se veía nuevamente eclipsada por su comportamiento arrogante. Sólo tenía que soportar un poco su insolencia, también era cierto que yo había tenido cierta culpa por ensuciarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Debo ir a comparte otra camisa? –Era verdad que no comprendía que quería de mí pero tampoco él iba a salir invicto de un poco de tosquedad.

–No parece que tengas buen gusto. –me examinó completamente, de arriba a abajo. Pareció divertido por el breve intercambio de descaros.

Bufé. Ese tonto ni siquiera sabía que el vestido era de Sakura. Fui a sentarme al borde de la cama de la habitación que sólo era iluminada por el cuarto de baño continuo. Si quería que hiciese algo, debía pedírmelo él mismo. Y no tardó en hacerlo.

–Sé útil. Busca el cuarto de lavado y ponla en la secadora.

Cuando me giré para verlo, me encontré con su níveo torso desnudo. Su espalda era amplia, masculina, con la leve musculatura que hacía perfecto equilibrio con su complexión. Era un cuerpo digno de perpetuar en mármol, cómo aquel gallardo hombre inmortalizado por las manos de Miguel Ángel.

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía expresarme con tanta sensualidad de él?

Estaba segura de que sólo había sido parte del efecto de la admiración de un cuerpo tan bien formado. Independientemente de que se tratase de alguien con quien compartía mi sangre, era normal saber reconocer el atractivo de las personas. Por ejemplo, Ino Yamanaka era una mujer hermosa, bella y elegante; y pensar tales cosas de ella no me hacía homosexual. No se trataba de sensualidad, sino de admiración.

–Tú puedes hacer eso solo.

–Claro, y por qué no sales tú también a caminar por la casa llena de invitados sin ese vestido. –me sonrojé, entendí su punto.

Tomé la prenda humedecida y me giré lo antes posible después de contemplar su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando encontré milagrosamente el cuarto de lavado de la gran residencia Yamanaka, no demoré en complacer el pedido de Sasuke para pronto regresar con él.

La luz del exterior de la casa combinado con el azul índigo del cielo nocturno proporcionaba tintes de tenue iluminación violeta en la habitación, que por sí sola, carecía de una fuente de luz. Sasuke estaba recostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con las manos sobre la nuca. Me quedé de pie, cerca del lecho.

–Aquí tienes. –deposité la prenda sobre la cama.

– _Hmph._ Gracias. –dijo secamente, como queriendo no decir aquello.

–Sasuke, lamento el incidente. –dije con sinceridad, recordando que no me había disculpado propiamente con él.

–Descuida…, –noté una sonrisa en su rostro sumergido en la oscuridad.

¿Me agradecía y perdonaba? Después de todo, Naruto parecía tener cierta razón, no era tan malo todo el tiempo. Supongo que había hecho algo bueno por él al fin, y no me iba a tratar mal por ello.

–Es normal que una persona borracha esté tropezando con todo el mundo.

Hablé demasiado rápido.

–Yo no estoy… –repuse inmediatamente. Me vi interrumpida por una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Zorra!


	6. Madrugada (1)

La despectiva forma en la que me habían llamado había herido un poco mi moral, nunca, en toda mi relativamente corta vida, hice nada para merecer ser llamada "zorra". Fue molesto haber sido llamada de esa forma cuando no había nada que lo justificase. Justo como estuve por replicar al Uchiha, yo no estaba embriagada, pero había alguien que sí lo estaba y esa era Sakura.

– ¡Zorra! ¿Por qué has traído aquí a Sasuke-kun? –bufó con molestia, aproximándose a mi desafiante lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento alcohólico.

–Sakura...

– ¡Contesta! –exclamó.

–Sakura, déjame explicarte, por favor. –Dije, al borde de perder la calma–. Derramé mi bebida en Sasuke por accidente, sólo estaba ayudándolo a asearse. –miré al mencionado, esperando apoyo.

– ¿Y tenías que ayudarlo a desnudarse también? –exclamó indignada, mirando el torso de Sasuke, noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante esta acción.

– ¡Yo no lo ayudé a nada! –expliqué–. Fui a secar su ropa, es todo. –repuse.

– ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! Querías estar a solas con él. –bramó.

– ¡No me estas escuchando, Sakura! –exclamé por fin. Traté de ser comprensiva, después de todo ella estaba ebria y no podía inhibir sus impulsos–. Escucha lo que estás diciendo, no tiene sentido. Si es que estás enamorada de Sasuke, ¡quiero que sepas que él no me interesa!

Teníamos la misma sangre, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

–No debí traerte… –susurró con molestia. Seguía sin escucharme–. Creí que te gustaba Naruto, pero ahora estás tras Sasuke-kun. No debí traerte.

Su mirada colérica se dirigió a mis ojos. En su bonito rostro había una mueca de desagrado. No podía hablar con ella en ese estado, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Cerró sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza, advertía un buen golpe de la pelirrosa. Sólo el hecho de revelar mi relación sanguínea con el Uchiha podría salvarme de la situación pero era algo que indudablemente no haría… ¡prefería una paliza por parte de Sakura!

–Es un mal entendido, Sakura. Sólo quería disculparme con Sasuke. –repliqué.

–Que desagradable fuiste con Sasuke-kun, lo ensuciaste. No debí traerte desde un principio. –Ignoró mis explicaciones, negando con la cabeza y apretando sus blancos puños.

Si ella iba a golpearme, no iba a devolvérselo; estaba ebria y molesta, yo no tenía otro argumento que no fuese la verdad y golpearla de vuelta no me dejaría bien parada ante los demás.

–Sakura. –habló por fin Sasuke, una vez se hubo vestido. Suspiró y dijo con desagrado–: ¿Por qué tienes que hacer un drama todo el tiempo?

–Sasuke-kun…–dijo, desviando la atención de mí–. ¿Por qué estabas aquí con Kyou? Acaso ella…

–Ella ya te lo explicó. –Dijo con severidad–. Vino conmigo porque se lo pedí.

– ¡Pudiste acudir a mí! –chilló.

– Tú no tienes nada que ver. –dijo irritado–. Cielos, ¿en verdad estás molesta porqué fue ella quién me derramó su estúpida bebida encima y no tú?

–Sasuke-kun. –Se aproximó a él, al borde de las lágrimas–. ¡Es que no soportaría que tu…!

– **Basta**. –Alzó la voz–. Preocúpate por ti, estás ebria y gritándole a la chica que tú misma invitaste desde un principio.

–Nosotros… –susurró, la Sakura imponente se había ido.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sakura. –repuso el Uchiha, fríamente–. No es la primera vez, pero si la última. Basta de tonterías.

No pude más. Le dediqué una última mirada de incredulidad al Uchiha, él seguía con su habitual serenidad a pesar de la situación, antes de retirarme de la habitación. Todo había sido muy surrealista. Aún estaba un poco temblorosa al salir de la escena sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué tan habitual eran aquellas discusiones? " _No es la primera vez_ ", había dicho Sasuke. ¿Sakura terminaría odiándome después de aquello? Si era así, tendría que conseguir otro lugar donde hospedarme lo antes posible. Era una lástima, la Haruno me agradaba, había provocado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que saliera de mi zona de confort, que me viese como alguien bonita para mí misma. No pude evitar sentirme abatida por la idea.

Antes de poder llegar a las escaleras, me encontré por sorpresa a Ino. Me miró con preocupación y angustia.

– ¿Estás bien? –asentí con la cabeza, mentía–. Kyou, lo escuché todo desde aquí.

– Te juro que todo fue un malentendido. –me apresuré a decir.

–Tranquila, lo sé. Sasuke es más asexual que una esponja de mar. Tengo años conociéndolo. –suspiró.

–Entonces, ¿Qué sucede con Sakura? –inquirí.

–Nada. Nada sucede con ella. –Se encogió de hombros–. Sasuke sabe que ella está enamorada de él, pero él nunca ha correspondido sus sentimientos. Sakura es mi amiga, le he aconsejado que se olvide de él como lo hice yo hace años, pero ella piensa que Sasuke se dará cuenta algún día que ella vale la pena. Sé que Sasuke la estima como a una amiga, pero a él le molesta mucho que ella haga estas cosas.

– ¿Lo ha hecho antes?

–Un par de veces. ¡Incluso se ha puesto celosa de mí! Aun cuando yo tengo como novio a Sai. Nunca lo engañaría. –Dijo con profundo cariño–. Ella no es así, ni siquiera cuando bebemos. No nos engañemos, Sasuke es muy guapo, y Sakura no tolera a las chicas que tratan de seducirlo.

Una parte de mí la entendía, ella lo amaba, se esforzaba por que él la tomase en serio, su sangre ardía cuando alguien trataba de impedir lo que por tantos años le había llevado esfuerzo.

–Lo lamento, Ino. No quería darte problemas, y mucho menos en tu propia casa. Primero ocurrió lo de Sasuke, y ahora todo esto. –hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Ella tomó mi hombro, su sonrisa maternal tocó las fibras más sensibles de mi ser.

– ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Además, –bajó el volumen de voz–: Sasuke es legalmente soltero, tienes derecho a intentarlo con él, aunque a Sakura le guste, no es ningún crimen. –me guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Enrojecí totalmente. Era mórbido pensar en algo así cuando había una relación sanguínea.

–No me gusta Sasuke, Ino, en serio. –confesé. Ella rió.

–Bueno, entonces baja, ve a divertirte con Naruto, yo me encargaré de hacer entrar en razón a Sakura.

Le sonreí profundamente agradecida, se había mostrado tan comprensiva y cálida. Era sencillamente encantadora. Al bajar al salón, me encontré rápidamente con el Uzumaki.

– ¡Kyou-chan! Vaya, sigues viva. Qué suerte –Lo miré confundida y alegre al mismo tiempo–. Sasuke no te mató por tirarle un trago encima. –se burló.

Cuando lo reflexionaba, esa situación había sido un poco menos desagradable que presenciar los celos de Sakura.

–Fue tan vergonzoso. Realmente creía que me asesinaría.

–Iba a protegerte de él, pero ya no estaban por ningún lado cuando Ino me contó. –Levantó un puño con decisión–. Lo hubiera puesto en su lugar.

–No, no, no fue necesario, Naruto. –sonreí despreocupadamente.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

–Aún está arriba, con Sakura e Ino, conversando. –dije tratando de restarle importancia. No quería que Naruto se involucrara en problemas, Ino se encargaría de solucionarlo.

Naruto. Sasuke.

No eran tan diferentes después de todo. A pesar de molestar a Sasuke bañándolo con ron y Coca-Cola, él hizo frente a Sakura; Naruto, sin duda habría hecho lo mismo. Pero ése rubio había hecho más que nadie, sacándome de mi dura coraza de cemento y empujándome a la pista de baile para deshacerme de muchas tensiones acumuladas en los días anteriores.

Aún me dolían las palabras de Sakura, resonaban en mi mente: "No debí traerte". Parecía realmente arrepentida, sin querer la había lastimado, ¿cómo pude prever una escena cómo aquella? En ese momento, al menos yo no estaba arrepentida, porque a pesar de todo, pude conocer gente como Naruto e Ino.

Sasuke era un caso aislado, no intuía de qué manera podía beneficiarme de ese insignificante acercamiento, o siquiera sabía si sería beneficioso o todo lo contrario. Al parecer, las cosas no habían salido demasiado mal en aquella noche, a pesar de ser personas que estarían pasajeramente interfiriendo en mi vida, algún aprendizaje saldría de esa experiencia.

Ésa noche fue sólo el comienzo de las desventuras que mi llegada a Konoha traería consigo.

En medio de la trivial plática que Naruto y yo estábamos teniendo, el Uchiha se hizo presente nuevamente. El Uzumaki lo llamó rápidamente pero Sasuke lo ignoró por completo, apenas dándole una mirada de desdén mientras se aproximaba a la salida del hogar Yamanaka.

–Hay problemas. –Susurró Naruto con preocupación, antes de ir tras él, dejando inconclusa nuestra conversación–. ¡ _Teme_! –lo llamó nuevamente corriendo hacia él.

¿Problemas? ¡Cielos! ¿Más?

No quería entrometerme, después de todo era una situación exclusiva de ese trío de amigos, yo no tenía papel dentro de los acontecimientos y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a provocarme más problemas gratuitamente. No quería interponerme… ¡Pero Naruto estaba de por medio! Él no habría dudado en bríndame apoyo si yo estuviese en su lugar, al menos podría permanecer cerca si él necesitase mi auxilio.

Lo seguí después de ese breve debate interno. Naruto alcanzó por fin a su amigo Uchiha cuando éste estuvo fuera de la casa, casi sobre la acera de la calle. Yo me quedé en el pórtico de la casa.

–Teme, ¿Qué sucedió? –Naruto lo tomó por el hombro, haciendo que Sasuke se girara.

–Me largo. Estoy harto. –dijo él secamente.

– ¡Eso no me dice nada! –Insistió Naruto–. ¿Ha sucedido algo con Sakura-chan? Estaban hablando hace un rato.

–Precisamente de ella estoy harto. –Contestó sin paciencia–. Me ha jodido toda la tarde para que viniese, y sólo ha estado fastidiándome. –se soltó del agarre del rubio con un ademan brusco.

– ¿Eh? –Naruto volteó a verme, parecía haber deducido algo–. ¿Kyou-chan?

–Naruto. –susurré, me aproximé a él–. Hubo un malentendido, fui al piso de arriba para secar la ropa de Sasuke, Sakura pensó que yo lo… seducía y se molestó con nosotros. Por más que traté de explicarle no quiso escucharme.

–¿Seducirlo? No creo que tus gustos sean tan malos como para fijarte en él. –me susurró cómplice, bastante incrédulo.

–Te estoy escuchando. –dijo el nombrado con una mueca de desprecio.

Naruto… Sí que sabía cómo romper la tensión del ambiente.

Sonreí tímidamente, me agradaba saber que Naruto le restaba importancia a ése hecho, sin hacerme sentir juzgada o más preocupada sobre mi relación con Sakura.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kyou-chan. Sakura no es una mala persona, sólo fue el calor del momento lo que la ha hecho parecer irracional. Todo estará bien. –me sonrió con calidez y levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

Era una sonrisa muy similar a la que Ino me había proporcionado. Me pregunté como un acto tan sutil como una sonrisa podía acoger las preocupaciones de una persona y hacer que se desvaneciesen como el humo de un cigarrillo en el aire libre.

A pesar de sus palabras dichas con tono de comprensión y con suma pasividad, ya sabía lo que debía hacer en aquel momento.

* * *

 _Sí, un capítulo cortito. Originalmente era uno más largo, pero por ese motivo decidí dividirlo en dos.  
Decidí actualizar hoy con el especial motivo de nochebuena/navidad. Me gustaría que consideraran la actualización como una especie de regalo a quienes siguen este fanfic 3 Aprecio mucho los comentarios que han dejado por aquí. Y si no los dejan, aún así gracias por su lectura. _

_¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Cómo terminará la noche para Kyou? ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Madrugada (2)

–Me alegra mucho que lo comprendas, Naruto. –Le sonreí de vuelta, pero por dentro entristecí por mi siguiente acción–. Pero debo irme. Sakura en este momento está muy molesta conmigo, aunque sus motivos no sean los correctos, no quiero ocasionar más problemas; Ino es la anfitriona, no quiero arruinar su evento y molestar a los invitados, aunque parece que lo he hecho ya… –tenía remordimiento, creo que Sasuke pudo notarlo cuando le miré de reojo, su expresión de volvió más placida por ése minúsculo momento–. Me he divertido mucho esta noche, en verdad, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Discúlpame con Ino y el resto de las personas que conocí. –Hice una leve reverencia y sonreí con pureza–. Nos veremos pronto, si así lo quieres.

Naruto no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi partida, pero sabía que en el fondo podía comprender mis razones para marcharme.

–Claro que nos veremos de nuevo. –contestó entusiasta.

–Entonces vámonos de una vez. –dijo Sasuke por fin con serenidad. Sacó su teléfono y se lo puso en el oído. Dio nuestra ubicación rápidamente y colgó.

–Yo también debería pedir un taxi… –comenté, mientras buscaba mi teléfono móvil para imitar a Sasuke.

–Compartiremos. –impuso el Uchiha, mirando hacia la calle.

–No quiero incomodarte, Sasuke, no tengo problema con…

– ¿Con ser un blanco fácil para algún depravado? –interrumpió él.

–Eso es verdad, Kyou-chan, no conoces la ciudad y es tarde, podría ser peligroso. –comentó Naruto, luego miró a Sasuke con una expresión triunfal–. Parece que al fin Itachi logró inculcarte algo de caballerosidad.

–Hmph. –"respondió" Sasuke.

–Gracias. –atiné a decir.

El taxi no demoró mucho en llegar, Sasuke se "despidió" de Naruto lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Estuve a punto de presentar una reverencia hacia el Uzumaki, cuando él súbitamente me atrajo hacia sí mismo y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me quedé un poco perpleja por la cercanía, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de afectos tan confianzudamente. También lo estreché ligeramente, hundiéndome en su hombro, aspirando su aroma. Su calidez me inundaba, y por unos instantes, sentía que estábamos solos en el mundo.

–Gracias, Naruto, por todo. –susurré. Él pareció estremecerse ligeramente.

Un Uchiha impaciente me llamó desde la puerta del taxi.

–Suficiente despedida, vámonos.

La voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos, me separé del rubio y seguí al Uchiha. Naruto se despidió finalmente con una amplia sonrisa y un efusivo ademán con la mano mientras me decía que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto. Una vez dentro del taxi, mi mirada se quedó en rubio y permaneció en él hasta que mi transporte giró en la esquina de la calle, haciendo que el rubio quedara fuera de mi rango de visión y cada segundo más lejos de mí. Cuando volví a mi realidad, me di cuenta que los ojos ónix de mi acompañante estaban clavados en mi como estacas.

– ¿Qué sucede? –me atreví a por fin preguntar con miedo de haber hecho algo malo.

–Si tantos deseos tenías de quedarte, lo hubieses hecho. –soltó. Tal vez pensaba que me incomodaba viajar junto con él.

Él tenía cierta razón. Yo deseaba quedarme, tenía deseos y motivos para hacerlo, pero también había razones que lo impedían dentro de mí.

–Sí, tenía... –me corregí de inmediato–: tengo más deseos de permanecer en la fiesta, pero no debo.

–No hay nada que te lo impida. Aún estamos cerca para regresar.

–Sakura sigue molesta. Si decidiera arremeter contra mí de nuevo, podríamos arruinar la reunión que Ino tanto se esforzó organizando. Ya he hecho bastante con fastidiártela a ti. –Dije con remordimiento–. Aunque ella no tuviese motivos, y no quisiese escuchar razones, la lastimé.

Sasuke me miró en silencio durante un momento.

–De igual forma no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo. –dijo. ¿Acaso intentaba suavizar la situación?

–Si no hubiera derramado mi bebida sobre ti... –murmuré.

–Déjalo estar, reparaste tu bobería.

–Pero Sakura...

Antes de seguir con mis lamentos, el Uchiha interrumpió. ¡Que manía tenía ese hombre con interrumpir a las personas!

–A penas la conoces, ¿realmente te importa lo que le hiciste sentir? –su voz era seca, como si a él mismo no le importase.

–No la conozco mucho, sí, pero sé lo que puede sufrir una mujer por amor. –solté por impulso pero con gran sinceridad.

Una sonrisa tenue e irónica se formó en los labios del moreno.

–Debes haber sufrido mucho por los mismos motivos. –soltó con arrogancia.

Apreté los puños al oír su comentario, como sujetando las correas de una decena de pensamientos que en ese momento atravesaron mi mente.

–Solo lo sé. –dije en un hilo de voz, conteniendo cierta frustración.

Lo sabía, había visto muchas veces a mi madre llorar por el padre del muchacho que tenía sentado al lado de mí. Si Sakura fue capaz de sentir una milésima parte de lo que mi mamá sufrió por tanto tiempo, la compadecía profundamente, no deseaba aquellos oscuros sentimientos en nadie.

Sasuke me miró con cierta confusión bastante bien disimulada.

–Aun así, gracias por hablar con ella, pensé que me agrediría en cualquier momento. –me apenó confesarlo, pero Sakura tuvo toda la intensión de hacerlo; al menos una buena bofetada planeaba propiciarme.

–No soporto ver peleas estúpidas ni que me involucren en ellas. –se excusó con cierta torpeza que trató de camuflar con su habitual serenidad.

Una parte de mí quería que aquel fuese el orgullo del Uchiha hablando, nadie podía ser tan ajeno y desinteresado al abuso sobre los demás. Y lo sabía, dentro de mí, había algo que sabía que Sasuke era tan justo como su hermano mayor; él no podía simplemente quedarse a observar como Sakura me propinaba un golpe contundente cuando yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Cuando Sasuke se limitó a permanecer en silencio y mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que recorríamos, yo no pude hacer más que imitarlo. No pude evitar notar lo mucho que Konoha había cambiado, estaba más urbanizada, había más locales comerciales en el centro que hogares y más hogares en los extremos de la ciudad, como la colina donde estaba la casa de Ino Yamanaka.

No pude evitar evocar las imágenes mentales de una yo más joven, de la mano de su madre, caminando sobre una de las avenidas principales del centro de la ciudad. Todo parecía lejano. Dónde hubieron adoquines ahora sólo había concreto liso, dónde hubieron frondosos árboles con más edad que la mía sólo quedaban parabuses con anuncios publicitarios como las lapidas de la naturaleza, donde hubo una niñita ignorante de la perversidad del mundo y despreocupada del futuro sólo existían los restos de lo que una vez fue una adolescente, con incertidumbre de su propio presente, con un destino tan incierto como tirar una moneda al aire.

Las cosas sucedieron rápido, el tiempo se me fue de entre las manos, el ciclo de la vida me arrebataba a mis seres queridos y el azar se encargó desde un principio de darme condiciones poco favorables para comenzar con mi existencia en este mundo.

–Llegamos, joven. –dijo el conductor, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–Aquí está bien. –dijo Sasuke–. Espere un momento, no tardaré.

El conductor asintió amablemente mientras aparcaba el auto en un espacio permitido cerca del hostal. Bajé del vehículo seguida del Uchiha, nos aproximamos a la entrada, guardando cierta distancia entre nosotros. Entré y Sasuke me siguió, algo que realmente no esperaba, pensé que se iría en cuanto yo estuviese dentro del hostal.

–Déjame pagar la mitad, ¿sí?–solté, abrí mi bolso para buscar dinero.

–No necesito tu dinero. –dijo levantando la palma de su mano para bloquear mi ofrecimiento.

 _"Sí, Sasuke Uchiha, el dinero es la menor de tus carencias en la vida_.", pensé un poco colérica. Habría sido más sencillo decir simplemente "No te molestes, lo pagaré yo" o "Permíteme pagarlo" pero el moreno parecía esforzarse desmesuradamente por ser desagradable. Su inefable belleza masculina era opacada nuevamente por su actitud. ¿Cómo Sakura estaba tan enamorada de él? Sin duda, ella había visto algo en él que yo nunca descubriría.

–Está bien. Gracias. –dije con cierta serenidad, contrario a lo que se esperaría– Gracias por acompañarme. –solté.

Era verdad que me molestaba su actitud, pero no debía someterme ante sus insolencias respondiéndole de la misma manera. Quizás solo debía ser tan indiferente como él. Me aproximé a mi habitación rentada y dejé la puerta entreabierta, por fin me encontraba lo suficientemente resguardada para que el Uchiha se marchase en paz o al menos con la consciencia más tranquila.

–Agradeces de más. –dijo él. Era su manera de decir "no hay de qué", suponía.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida. Observé su espalda masculina, el cabello azabache que le caía graciosamente sobre la nuca, escuché el sonido de su calzado fino sobre los azulejos del piso. La luz del lobby era muy tenue, la suficiente para que los turistas que regresaban de su juerga nocturna no tropezasen con los muebles, lo cual le proporcionaba un aire íntimo y seductor al lugar.

Cuando estuve por entrar a mi habitación, él se detuvo en seco.

–Sakura se equivocó, no eres _tan_ desagradable.

Su mirada me fulminó por última vez esa noche, posándose sobre su hombro y ocultándose sutilmente entre mechones oscuros de cabello. Mi mirada incrédula chocó con la suya. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era acaso una especie de cumplido?

–Buenas noches, Sasuke Uchiha.

Concluí con la conversación, adentrándome a mi habitación y dejando del otro lado de la puerta a un Sasuke a la mitad del pasillo, probablemente con su mirada clavada sobre la puerta en la que yo recargaba mi espalda. El menor de los Uchihas me ponía excesivamente ansiosa; su personalidad me repelía en ciertas ocasiones, no aguantaba sus comentarios cargados de arrogancia que tenía ganas de contestar de la misma manera, pero de un momento a otro me interesaba su ser, me intrigaba, me llamaba a conocerlo, a mirarlo por un largo rato. Su sola presencia era una fuente adrenérgica para mí. Él y su actitud estaban plagados de misterio, y lamentablemente yo era una persona sumamente curiosa.

Hice a un lado mis pensamientos sobre el Uchiha cuando barrí con la mirada esa acogedora habitación de hostal, adornada cuidadosamente, imitando una delicadamente una alcoba hogareña y cálida; pero para mí no significaba más que una lúgubre habitación rentada que terminaría abandonando como todas aquellas experiencias vividas en Konoha. Tarde o temprano, el momento de tomar una decisión se haría presente. Una sola palabra divagaba por mis pensamientos: HERENCIA: Parecía lógica la decisión que debía tomar: decir SÍ a la propuesta de Itachi.

Me pertenecía, la ley lo dictaba, Itachi quería que fuese mío, mamá hubiese deseado lo mismo. Me decía a mí misma: "Di sí" pero una voz más grande y fuerte me gritaba "No te mereces nada".

Y era verdad.

Años después, lo supe. Supe por qué me degradaba mi misma, porqué me sentí tan culpable de pensar en aceptar algo de lo que no me sentía merecedora.

No quería llorar, no más. No después de tan maravillosa noche había tenido a lado de aquel rubio intrépido y de sonrisa cálida, Fugaku no me haría sentir miserable por ello. Tenía que desahogarme. Cogí una hoja de papel que descasaba sobre la mesita de noche, tomé un bolígrafo negro, y escribí rápidamente conforme ponía palabras en todas las emociones que sentía:

 _Fugaku, fuiste el mejor de los peores padres, ¿Qué tanto debiste joderme para que yo me autocastigara incluso después de tu muerte? Pasaste toda tu vida haciéndome sentir como una hija indigna de nada de ti, toda la vida. Como una cosa insignificante, sin valor, sin derecho a nada. Lo grabaste en mi mente con tinta indeleble, me marcaste como una res de establo con esa premisa: "NO TE MERECES NADA". Me calaste tan hondo, me quemaste tan profundo, me jodiste tanto que me lo creí. Inconscientemente, lo creí. Ya no necesitabas estar ahí para recordármelo, yo misma me puse en ése montón sin tu ayuda._

Si pasan toda una vida llamándote "tonto", cuando te digan que eres inteligente o brillante, defenderías a capa y espada: "¡No! Yo soy tonto."

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios y opiniones son importantes, así que no duden en dejarlas._


	8. Mañana

Desperté alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, cuando el sol aun comenzaba a surgir del oriente, posando sus primeros rayos de luz sobre la ciudad, haciendo que muchas aves comenzaran a batir sus alas e iniciaran ese cántico matutino que resonaba a través de mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos casi en sobresalto, como si hubiese olvidado programar una alarma y ya se me estuviese haciendo tarde para acudir a un lugar importante; pero no, normalmente mis despertares eran así desde hacía algún tiempo. No había dormido más de seis horas pero al menos logré descansar lo suficiente.

Cuando mi visión se volvió más nítida después de frotarme los ojos con los nudillos, miré el desorden de la habitación; había dejado mi vestimenta de la noche anterior amontonada sobre un taburete, las zapatillas abandonadas descuidadamente en un rincón, el bolso colgaba de la perilla de la puerta de baño, sobre la mesa de noche descansaban productos de higiene y limpieza facial. Mi habitual desdén por el orden me acompañó hasta Konoha, aquella habitación alquilada no era más que la representación física de cómo estaban mis pensamientos.

Me quedé contemplando el techo durante varios minutos, planteando posibles soluciones, intentando aclarar mis confusas y enmarañadas ideas, cuando de pronto la voz de Sakura se escuchó desde el exterior de mi habitación y mi nombre pronunciado por alguien más. Me levanté rápidamente, me puse de cuclillas junto a la puerta, la abrí levemente, sólo lo suficiente para poder escuchar mejor la conversación de la joven Haruno.

–¿Senkawa-san? Yo no estaba aquí cuando…

– Sí, me informaron que llegó acompañada anoche. ¿Alguien ha salido de su habitación?

–No lo sé, Sakura-san, cuando hicimos el cambio de turno no le pregunté a Hitomi, y desde que llegué no la he visto salir de su habitación. –dijo una voz femenina.

–No te he preguntado por Kyou, Rin, quiero saber si _alguien más_ ha salido de su habitación. –repuso Sakura con cierta molestia.

–Desde que yo llegué…

–Si no sabes nada llama a Hitomi y pregúntale. –interrumpió Sakura con severidad.

–Sí, sí, Sakura-san. –tartamudeó.

Cerré la puerta inmediatamente al escuchar pasos acercándose. Quedé inmóvil ante la situación de no saber qué hacer.

La puerta fue golpeada con suavidad. No di respuesta.

Hubo una segunda llamada a la que tampoco contesté.

–¿Kyou? –me llamó Sakura con una voz mucho más tranquila que la que usó con la recepcionista en turno.

Golpeteó una vez más, haciéndolo un poco más fuerte.

–¿Sí? –me atreví a responder.

–Kyou, perdón por llamarte tan temprano. ¿Puedes abrir?

–No… No estoy presentable, Sakura. –me excusé, y era la verdad, la pijama que me cubría el cuerpo consistía solo en un short corto y una camisa sin mangas con el logotipo de _The Rolling Stones_ , sin nada debajo.

–Sólo abre, Kyou. –dijo, más en tono de orden.

–Espera, por favor.

Me saqué rápidamente la camisa y busqué un sujetador, me vestí con una camiseta más presentable. La voz de Sakura me llamó nuevamente, esa vez más impaciente.

–Ábreme, por favor.

Busqué un pantalón más largo pero antes de poder encontrarlo Sakura ya había abierto mi habitación con su propio juego de llaves del hostal. Había una clara relación entre su urgencia por entrar a mi habitación y la conversación del pasillo…

–Estaba vistiéndome. –reproché.

La chica de cabello rosado inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, cómo buscando pruebas para incriminarme de algo inadecuado. Ella estaba vestida con jeans y una blusa muy casual, llevaba su piel sin una gota de maquillaje encima y eso más que hacerla lucir desaliñada parecía naturalmente bonita. Sin embargo, su ánimo resacoso se veía reflejado en su rostro.

–¿Puedo saber por qué has abierto mi habitación con tanta prisa? Te dije que esperaras un momento. –dije directamente, sin perder la calma.

–Yo… –me miró–. Lo siento, tenía que hablar contigo cuanto antes. Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer, me siento muy avergonzada. Estaba celosa y bebí de más… ¡esto no me suele suceder! Sé que el alcohol no es una excusa para mi comportamiento, fui muy grosera y dije cosas sin pensarlo y sin sentirlas realmente. Dejé que mi miedo de perder a Sasuke hablara por mí. Acepta mis disculpas, Kyou, por favor. –su voz era pausada, aparentemente apenada.

Sakura se reverenció profundamente.

–Está bien, Sakura, no hay resentimientos. –le sonreí sutilmente.

Era sincera y su comportamiento me decía claramente lo mucho que lamentaba haber actuado de aquella forma la noche anterior. Confié en sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento, parecían auténticos y no sólo una actuación o manera de liberarse de la culpa que le generaba su consciencia.

–¿De verdad? –me miró nuevamente, correspondiendo a mi gesto.

–Estas enamorada, a veces uno hace cosas que no nos hacen sentir orgullosos. –consolé–. Discúlpame a mí por haber provocado un malentendido, Sakura.

–Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte. –se apresuró a decir–. Me alegra que me disculpes, ahora quiero saber si también Sasuke lo hará, le he llamado pero no responde.

–Quizás aún está dormido. No te preocupes, se solucionará. –Fue lo único que atiné a decir–. Tengo tu vestido por aquí, gracias por prestármelo. –cambié de tema bruscamente.

También dudaba si el Uchiha sería capaz de disculpar a Sakura por su incomodo comportamiento digno de un celópata en potencia. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya había pasado por alto escenas anteriores similares y eran amigos desde muchos años atrás; no parecía que todo fuese a irse por el retrete sin más, ¿verdad?

Mentí un poco, sin querer. Aún tenía cierto remordimiento de la noche anterior y de cómo había entrado en mi habitación sin mi autorización, pero aquel momento no era el indicado para discutir con ella. Sólo quería tratar de seguir teniendo un lugar donde dormir y no tener disputas con nadie, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar durante mi estancia en ese hostal. El hecho de que Sakura se disculpase me aliviaba de sobremanera, me hiso deshacerme de la idea de buscar un nuevo lugar dónde hospedarme y de gastar más dinero en ello, y calmó la incertidumbre de saberme repudiada por alguien que yo comenzaba a apreciar. Aunque no durara, quería hacer mi estancia en Konoha lo menos agobiante y lo más llevadera posible. 

Cuando las personas visitan viejas ciudades que añoran y a las que ansiaban regresar sólo para sentir una feliz melancolía, vuelven a los lugares que les regalaron momentos inolvidables para revivir antiguos sentimientos que de alguna manera resultan agradables; visitan los restaurantes que más les gustaban, van a los parques que les recuerdan a su infancia, visitan a viejas amistades y parientes lejanos o cercanos. Era extraño y curioso que aquel lugar que me hacía evocar sentimientos y pensamientos del pasado fuese un cementerio.

 _Kanna Senkawa.  
Soichiro Senkawa. _

Eran los nombres de las lápidas de cantera frente a mí. Eran unas de las lápidas más descuidadas en el cementerio, la mayoría tenían adornos florales conservadores, inciensos o cualquier otro detalle que alguien que apreciaba al difunto había dejado ahí en símbolo de respeto y cariño; pero las de mis abuelos no habían sido visitadas por nadie en más de tres años. La última vez que estuve frente a las tumbas de mis abuelos fue durante el funeral de mi abuela Kanna. Konoha provocaba en mamá una gran angustia, profunda tristeza. Nunca quiso volver después de que la abuela nos dejó.

Extrañaba a mi abuela tanto como a mi madre. Durante años ella cuidó de mí cuando mi mamá iba a trabajar, cocinaba para mí, me dejaba jugar con sus gatos, sobrevaloraba mis dibujos garabateados sobre hojas arrugadas de papel como si fuesen obras del mismísimo Van Gogh. No podía decir que ella fuese como mi segunda madre porque eso sería denigrar el amor que yo le tenía. Ambas habían sido mis madres, mis compañeras, las únicas personas que yo tenía. Ahora, ninguna estaba conmigo.

Recordar a las personas que amaba me hacía acordarme de que tan sola estaba en el mundo; pero olvidarlas sería mil veces peor, nunca sería capaz de borrar su existencia de mi corazón, el único lugar donde aún vivían.

–Ojalá estuvieses aquí para indicarme el camino, abuelita. –susurré. Finas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos–. Me siento perdida, sin lugar a dónde ir, sin saber qué decidir. Y nadie puede aconsejarme, ni siquiera hay alguien que me escuche.

Sequé mis mejillas y junté las palmas de mis manos. Oré. Oré por que mis predecesores no sufrieran por verme en esas dificultades si es que lo hacían. Oré pensando en que sí había alguien o algo escuchando mis rezos, me diera una luz al final del camino, una forma de saber hacia dónde ir, qué hacer conmigo. Oré esperando lo mejor. No pude evitar llorar un poco más, era humana, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a la única familia que tuve. Aún no caía en cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida, todo parecía irreal, como un sueño, aún no me acoplaba a la idea de que al volver a Kurama tendría que hacer mi vida sola y nunca más regresaría a Konoha.

Cuando terminé con mis rezos, me acuclillé ante las tumbas, acaricié la fría cantera de las lápidas y barriendo con mi mano las hojas secas del otoño pasado, el polvo se adhirió a la palma de mis manos, dejando un rastro más aclarado sobre la losa.

–Ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprarles un arreglo floral. Lo siento, abuelitos. –Suspiré con melancolía–. La próxima vez que regrese traeré uno muy hermoso.

Me incorporé lentamente. Me costaba mucho irme de aquel lugar, no quería hacerlo. Los cementerios siempre me resultaron muy pacíficos, los sentimientos de los vivos se volvían más reales que nunca, no había porqué enmascararlos, ya no se tenía nada que perder.

El viento agitando mi cabello me hiso volver en mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando sentí una sombría mirada sobre mi nuca. Sentirse observada en un cementerio es por mucho la sensación más espeluznantemente paranormal que alguien podía vivir. Se me erizó la piel de solo sentir un par de ojos escrutándome. No, no era un ente fuera de éste mundo lo que me veía, pero por un momento habría deseado que lo fuese.

Al girarme sobre mis talones encontré la mirada ónix que tanto misterio había sembrado en la noche anterior. Desde luego me sobresalté levemente, no esperaba encontrar a Sasuke tan repentinamente y después de tan poco tiempo que había pasado desde nuestro último encuentro.

–Sasuke… No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Estaba ahí, de pie, con su característico aire de desinterés por lo ajeno, con una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y en la otra cargaba una bolsa de papel con diseños elegantes.

–Eso es obvio. –contestó serenamente.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunté por cortesía. Mis primeras palabras no habían sido muy amables, no era una forma propia de saludar.

–Mejor que ayer. –Respondió levantando los hombros–. ¿Y tú?

–Yo… –No esperaba recibir interés por su parte–.Hablé con Sakura esta mañana, se disculpó conmigo, parecía realmente avergonzada.

El bufó con un poco de desagrado.

–Está preocupada por no poder contactarte. –continúe.

–Pregunté por ti, no por ella. –dijo bruscamente, evadiendo el tema–. No necesito que me des sus mensajes, hablaré con ella cuando me entre en gana.

–No te estoy diciendo qué hacer, sólo quería que lo supieras. –Respondí con firmeza.

–Ajá. ¿Y qué hay de ti? –replicó, sin ganas de hablar del asunto de Sakura.

–Estoy tranquila.

Ni bien, ni mal. Era la respuesta que estaba acostumbrada a dar, no quería sonar demasiado optimista ni hacer que la gente se interesara profundamente por mi estado emocional.

Sasuke miró con interés detrás de mí, luego volvió su mirada hacia mis ojos. No me decía nada, pero su mirada interrogaba, tenía curiosidad.

–Son mis abuelos maternos. –"Respondí". Me dio un poco de vergüenza que él se diese cuenta de lo descuidadas que estaban las lápidas.

–No eres nueva en ésta ciudad. –soltó de golpe, mirándome fríamente.

Su mirada me hiso pensar por breves momentos que ya sabía sobre mí, sobre mi pasado y lo que me involucraba con él. Una parte lógica y racional de mis pensamientos me hiso darme cuenta que aquello era prácticamente imposible, a menos de que su hermano mayor se lo revelase.

–Es complicado. –susurré, evitando evidencia el nerviosismo con tartamudeos.

–No necesitas explicármelo. Simplemente pensé que nunca habías visitado Konoha antes. –levantó sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

–No lo hacía desde hace muchos años. Me cuesta recordar cómo era todo cuando estuve aquí. –comenté, más tranquila.

Sasuke sólo echó un vistazo al cielo para después cerrar sus ojos y sentir la brisa sabatina de la mañana. Sus cabellos se agitaron con gracia, su aura de tranquilidad embonaba perfectamente con el ambiente pacífico del cementerio. Era una combinación lúgubre por igual, que inspiraban misterio y cierto temor al mismo tiempo. Él no sabía tanto como yo lo apuesto que lucía y la placidez que me contagiaba. La calma del momento disipó cualquier señal de ansiedad de los momentos pasados.

–Es mejor así. Puedes crear nuevos recuerdos de éste lugar, unos muchos mejores que los anteriores. –dijo sin perder su calma.

–Preferiría recuperar los que ya tenía, ¿tú no lo harías? No sería lo que soy ahora si no recordase todo lo que viví aquí, incluso si es doloroso.

Volvió su mirada a mí, fija en mis orbes.

–No. –dijo sin titubear–. Los recuerdos que sólo están jodiéndote por dentro, que te rondan por la mente hasta el cansancio, no sirven para nada. Construirse con base en recuerdos es inútil, debe hacerse en el futuro. Una persona sin planes es alguien sin camino, sin metas, débil.

Esa era yo. Viviendo de las decisiones del pasado, pero ¿cómo era posible no hacerlo cuando prácticamente todo lo que hicieron mis padres me afectaba en el presente? No podía pensar en mi futuro porque el pasado, lo que había incluso antes de mi nacimiento, repercutía en mí.

Sasuke también estaba un poco en un error. ¿Qué lo habría llevado a pensar así sino las experiencias que adquirió a lo largo de su vida? Algo, alguien o algún suceso lo habían moldeado de tal forma.

–Una persona sin bases también es poco sólida y sin cimientos sobre los cuales construirse. –contesté. Me miró con una leve sorpresa expresada en sus cejas–. Creo que incluso tú miras al pasado de vez en cuando, después de todo estás en un cementerio, recordando a quienes ya no están aquí.

La expresión de su rostro se tornó más relajada, dejando ver una sutil sonrisa sobresaliendo de su comisura derecha.

–Las costumbres y hábitos de mi hermano me han traído aquí. Si estuviera en mis manos, estaría aprovechando el tiempo de una manera menos inútil. –se encogió de hombros, comenzó a caminar dándome la espalda.

Me quedé observando su masculina espalda. No sabía si interpretar aquella acción como una despedida. Cuando me miró sobre su hombro e hizo un ademán con su cabeza supe que quería que lo siguiese. Lo alcancé rápidamente y caminé a su lado.

–¿Él ha venido contigo? –pregunté, esperando no sonar muy entrometida.

–No te incumbe saberlo. –respondió tajante.

–Perdona, tuve curiosidad.

Qué difícil era tratar con él. Sasuke era la única persona que podía hablarme con normalidad y hasta cierta simpatía, y de un instante a otro contestarme de manera déspota, sin tener cambios de humor repentinos, como si aquello fuese parte habitual de su forma de hablar y expresarse hacia los demás. No sonaba realmente grosero con las palabras ariscas que en boca de otros sonarían agresivas.

Nos detuvimos en seco. Frente a nosotros, había un par de lápidas hechas de reluciente granito negro, con los elementos tradicionales y religiosos. Era una parte del cementerio que lucía cuidadosamente atendida. A lado de cada tumba, un árbol bonsái de mi estatura perfectamente podado y verde; arbustos pequeños con flores rosas y brillantes estaban plantados a los costados de las lápidas. Leí los nombres minuciosamente grabados en las lápidas, seguidos de un símbolo de abanico de papel:

 _Fugaku Uchiha  
Mikoto Uchiha_.

Contuve la respiración por un momento. No podía creer frente a lo que estaba. La tumba de papá.

Sasuke se acuclilló, de su bolsa de papel sacó una pequeña caja bien adornada con un lazo dorado. Lo abrió y sacó con suma delicadeza un pequeño arreglo floral en el que se destacaban pétalos tintos y blancos tan pulcros como las nubes de esa mañana. Lo dejó en un lugar especial para ello. También sacó de la bolsa un par de inciensos; prendió fuego en ambas varitas y las dejó en su lugar para que se consumieran.

El olor despedido por el incienso me sacó de mi estado catatónico. Cuando reaccioné, Sasuke estaba orando, de pie junto a mí.

–Son mis padres. –dijo cuando terminó.

–Lo siento. –Hice una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza–. No entiendo porque el rechazo a venir por ti mismo… Son tus padres, después de todo.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda.

–Desprecio éste lugar como a ninguno. Sólo es un recuerdo inútil de sucesos lamentables que nunca cambiarán… ¿a quién le gusta sentir eso? –Hizo una pausa–. Mi hermano está obsesionado con venir cada fin de semana, cambiar el estúpido arreglo floral y encender inciensos. Me hace venir cuando él está ocupado

–Creí que pensabas diferente, que el pasado no significaba nada para ti. –Él soltó un ruido gutural con un tono de ironía.

–Supongo que a veces es inevitable mirar atrás, y es por eso que… sigo siendo vulnerable. Sólo los parias lidian con éste tipo de cosas. –Dijo con un poco de vergüenza en su voz, apretó sus puños.

–No pienso que seas vulnerable ni débil por sentir dolor de perder a alguien. –dije en un tono de voz suave–. Mi abuela solía decir vivimos lo suficiente para gozar de la felicidad incluso después de sufrir la pena.

Sasuke aún seguía dándome la espalda, sin expresar nada más que el silencio de sus pensamientos.

–Si me hubiese hundido en la depresión después de que mi mamá murió, no habría llegado aquí y no hubiese conocido a Naruto.

Él chistó.

–Ése cabeza hueca…

–Anoche él provocó algo en mí que no soy capaz de describir, me hizo olvidarme de toda la mierda con la que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar. Yo no estaré aquí por mucho, y no sé si vuelva a vivir algo similar, pero tú eres su mejor amigo y sé que estarán juntos por mucho tiempo. Tienes como amigo a Naruto, Sasuke, y tienes un hermano contigo, que estoy segura de que te aprecia tanto como tú a él. –La determinación con la que hablé con Itachi días atrás había vuelto, se hacía presente en ese momento–. Sasuke, ¿te quedarás viendo cómo tu vida transcurre mientras te castigas por no poder cambiar los hechos?

–No. –dijo rotundamente–. No seré un mediocre espectador.

Miré las lápidas, releyendo el nombre de mi padre.

A pesar de mis palabras, el pasado aún tenía cierta carga en mí. La muerte de mi madre ya no me dolía como antes, y las heridas de la partida de mi abuela se habían cerrado hace tiempo. El abandono de Fugaku, sin embargo, era la excepción. Me dolía porqué aún no sabía que lo había orillado a abandonar a mi mamá y a mí, dolía porque habían dos pruebas vivientes de que él no fue un mal padre para quienes sí habían merecido su cariño: Sasuke e Itachi.

Temía que la incertidumbre me atormentara por siempre. Quizás yo nunca tendría salvación de un pasado oscuro pero él sí. Sasuke continuaría ignorando que yo era una hija bastarda de su padre, crecería hasta ser un hombre apuesto e inteligente, sería exitoso al igual que su hermano mayor.

–No eres vulnerable, Sasuke. Lo tienes todo para superar esto. –murmuré, con la voz tenue–. Eres fuerte porque ya lo estás haciendo.

–No me conoces, ni yo a ti. –Soltó con frialdad–. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? –Estuve a punto de disculparme pero volvió a hablar–. ¿Cómo puedes hacer sentir bien a alguien de quien no tienes idea sobre su vida?

El moreno por fin se volvió para verme. Noté una expresión más relajada en su rostro. Dudaba que mis palabras tuviesen algún efecto sobre él, que era tan distante y emocionalmente aislado como él mismo, pero confiaba en la cura a través del habla. Confesarse débil ante los demás es difícil, pero reconocer nuestros propias debilidades es el primer paso a superarlas.

—Nunca fui buena con las palabras, ¿sabes? Me alegra saber que, al menos una vez, lo he logrado, aunque no nos conozcamos.

Nunca olvidaría la primera sonrisa mutua que nos dedicamos. La suya era sutil, apenas se asomaba por su comisura derecha, elegante y serena. Un gesto que rápidamente cambió a uno de extrañeza en su rostro.

–No es motivo para llorar.

* * *

 _Me he tardado en actualizar por falta de tiempo por la universidad :(  
Sin embargo, nada nunca me hará abandonar éste fic 3._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
